um mosqueteiro ao luar adaptação
by Paloma Gomes
Summary: Esta é uma história de uma detetive particular que, ameaçada, busca refúgio na casa de sua tia feiticeira. Em uma brincadeira, Bella traz para o seu tempo Edward, um homem à moda antiga, galante e honrado. Uma história repleta de humor e aventura.
1. Chapter 1

_**Esta obra é uma adaptação do romance um mosqueteiro ao luar da autora Maggie shayne**_

_**com os personagens Stephanie meyer**_

_**CAPÍTULO I**_

**Era o Dia das Bruxas, e ela se encontrava como uma pri sioneira em seu próprio escritório. Diabos, como podia ter pensado que venceria o chefe do crime organizado? O que havia arranjado era uma terrível dor de cabeça. Dera nisso porque deixara de ser simplesmente Isabella marie Swan, uma garota comum, para se tornar I., uma ousada detetive particular.**

**Começou a andar de um lado para o outro em seu escri tório, parando por vezes atrás das cortinas da janela para olhar para fora. Na rua, havia apenas sombras cinzentas e o vento implacável. O carro preto ainda estava estacionado diante do edifício. Se ousasse sair, o motorista a seguiria. Se fosse até o cofre onde depositara a fita que comprometia o chefe do crime, seria facilmente detida no caminho. Não tinha nem mesmo certeza se estaria em segurança dentro de seu carro. Talvez bastasse fechar a porta e ligar o motor, e uma enorme explosão arrasaria o quarteirão, eliminando do mapa uma certa detetive.**

**Droga!**

**Quando o telefone tocou, ela o atendeu imediatamente.**

— **I.M. Swan Investigações.**

— **Srta. Swan?**

— **Sou a secretária — respondeu automaticamente. Bem, A mulher do outro lado da linha não devia pertencer ao grupo dos mafiosos. Em todo caso...**

— **Quero falar com a Srta. Swan — a mulher disse. — Estou com problemas e preciso de ajuda.**

— **Una-se ao clube.**

— **Como assim? **

**Bella suavizou a voz.**

— **Desculpe-me. A Srta. Swan está fora da cidade no momento. Por que não tenta a Black Investigações? Eles pode rão ajudá-la.**

**A mulher desligou sem se despedir. Bella sentiu-se mal. Quando alguém ligava, era porque precisava de ajuda. E ela queria ajudar, uma vez que era esse seu trabalho. E era com petente naquilo. Ganhara a reputação de detetive eficiente, uma espécie de heroína a quem todos podiam pedir ajuda.**

**Porém, naquele momento, quem precisava de um herói era ela. Nunca esperara se envolver em uma situação como aquela em que se encontrava.**

**Gravara uma fita comprometedora do marido de uma cliente sua. A esposa de James Brown , cansada de ser traí da, tinha recorrido a ela para garantir que sairia ganhando no caso de um divórcio. Bella julgara que gravaria telefone mas comprometedores entre James e suas namoradas, mas, por acaso, havia gravado uma negociação ilegal entre mafiosos. O pior era que ela estupidamente revelara esse fato à esposa do mafioso. Vicrotia Brown tinha corrido até o marido, contado o que a detetive descobrira e agora o casal, além de ter se reconciliado, vivia aos beijos. Mas Bella estava marca da para morrer.**

**Podia chamar a polícia, porém seu telefone provavelmen te estava grampeado, e seria morta antes que os policiais chegassem. Além do mais, era do conhecimento geral que qualquer gângster tem alguns policiais no bolso. Como ela poderia ter certeza de que aqueles que apareceriam ali no es critório não constavam da folha de pagamento de Brown?**

**Olhou pela janela outra vez. Um ônibus estava parado naquele momento no ponto. Pessoas desciam e outras entra vam. Uma idéia foi tomando forma em sua mente.**

**O bandido no sedã olhava para a porta de entrada do pré dio e para o carro dela. Mas ninguém podia ver o que aconte cia dentro do escritório. Bella poderia descer as escadas, mas, em vez de sair, passaria pela porta que ligava a portaria ao escritório de mike. Essa porta estava geralmente fechada, mas nem sempre. Ela poderia sair pelo lado de Mike sem chamar nenhuma atenção e pegar um ônibus.**

— **Parece um bom plano — resmungou. Olhou dentro de um de seus armários. Sempre tinha ali algumas roupas que usava quando queria se disfarçar. Trocou à saia, o elegante blazer e os sapatos de salto alto por jeans, jaqueta de couro e tênis. Um boné de beisebol esconderia seus cabelos e um par de óculos escuros completaria sua nova imagem.**

**Olhando-se no espelho, concluiu que poderia passar por um garoto. A bolsa, porém, a trairia. Esvaziou-a e colocou nos bolsos da jaqueta apenas o essencial, inclusive seu re vólver calibre 38. Ótimo. Logo passaria outro ônibus. Disso tinha certeza, porque nem bem um saía, outro chegava. O barulho sempre a incomodara. Não agora, claro.**

**Cuidadosamente, abriu a porta do escritório e foi para o corredor. Não vendo ninguém, seguiu para as escadas e che gou por fim à porta que ninguém usava e que, como sempre, encontrava-se fechada. Bateu de leve, e Mike a abriu em um segundo.**

— **É você, Bella?**

**Ela fez sinal para que ele não falasse alto.**

— **Para todos os efeitos, não estive aqui. Você nunca me viu. Estou falando sério, Mike.**

**Ele franziu a testa, preocupado.**

— **Meteu-se em encrencas, menina?**

— **Pode-se dizer que sim.**

— **E o que posso fazer para ajudar?**

— **Sirva-me uma bebida bem forte, e depois finja que não me conhece.**

**Mike sacudiu a cabeça e foi em busca de uma garrafa. Encontrou uma de uísque e serviu uma boa dose em um copo que entregou a Bella.**

— **Você precisa é de um bom sujeito.**

— **E o que vem me dizendo sempre. — Ela pegou o copo e tomou o uísque rapidamente.**

— **Se tivesse um marido, não se envolveria em situações como essa.**

— **Como assim?**

— **Você estaria em casa cuidando dele, em vez de brincar de mocinho e bandido.**

— **Ah, sei. Lugar de mulher é na cozinha, certo, Mike?**

— **Tem funcionado há centenas de anos, menina.**

— **Bem, não serve para mim. Nunca precisei de um homem para me proteger e não planejo ter um agora. — Ouviu o baru lho de freio. — Oh, Mike, meu ônibus chegou. Tenho de ir.**

— **Para onde?**

**Ela forçou um sorriso, porém tinha o coração na garganta.**

— **Poderia lhe contar Mike, mas então eu teria de matá-lo. — E se apressou a sair. Felizmente, o ônibus bloqueava a vi são do bandido. Ela apenas voltou a respirar quando estava sentada dentro do ônibus a caminho da cidade.**

**O ônibus se dirigia a Ilinois, mas já que ela não co nhecia ninguém lá, desceu no terminal e pegou outro. Não tinha exatamente um bom lugar para ir. A casa de seus pais em Phoenix estava fora de questão. Seria o primeiro lugar em que os bandidos a procurariam. Não, não podia se arris car. O jeito era seguir para a casa de horrores de tia Esme, a ovelha negra da família. Isso porque ela se recusara a ser cristã e se mantinha presa à tradição do clã Swan. Bruxos, mais exatamente. Possuía um livro de feitiços que estava com a família por mais gerações que alguém pudesse contar. Bella tinha visto o livro uma vez. Empoeirado e ve lho, naturalmente.**

**Por um momento, pensou se algum feitiço de tia Esme po deria livrá-la dos problemas que enfrentava agora. Mas isso era bobagem. Tudo de que precisava era tempo para clarear as idéias e encontrar um jeito de pegar a fita e entregá-la em segurança à polícia, sem que lhe explodissem a cabeça. Não poderia nem mesmo entregar a fita a James, porque ele acha ria arriscado deixá-la viva, já que sabia demais.**

**A saída era tia Esme. Sentiu um calafrio. Afinal, era a Noite das Bruxas, e ela passaria a data em uma casa assom brada. Procurou afastar o temor e relaxar enquanto o ônibus seguia para Craven Falls, ao norte de Nova York.**

— **Olá, tia Esme.**

**Esme Swan ficou parada à porta, observando a sobrinha. Usava um vestido longo com estampa de luas e estrelas. Feito em casa. Provavelmente unindo teias de ara nhas, Bella pensou. O cabelo da tia era comprido e cor caramelo ondulado, o que a fazia parecer mais jovem. Usava um colar de pedras bem pesadas e brilhantes.**

— **Alguém pode ficar cego olhando para essa coisa — Bella observou, sem ter o que falar.**

— **Você parece sua mãe. O que está fazendo aqui, Bella?**

— **Não vai me convidar para entrar?**

**Esme soltou um longo suspiro, e depois deu um passo para o lado, deixando-a entrar. O lugar não tinha mudado muito. Pouca luz, mobília bastante antiga. Cheirava a incenso e velas.**

— **Bem... — Esme parecia estar esperando alguma res posta.**

**Bella umedeceu os lábios.**

— **Eu preciso de um lugar para passar alguns dias. **

**Esme franziu a testa e pareceu menos irritada com a ines perada visita.**

— **Está em algum tipo de perigo?**

— **Nada que não possa resolver. Apenas preciso ficar es condida até que as coisas se acalmem.**

— **Partiu apressada, não foi? — Bella olhou-a atentamen te. — Sem bagagem...**

**Bella deu de ombros.**

— **A senhora parece que estava para sair, toda arrumada assim. Não quero atrapalhar os seus planos. — Era a Noite das Bruxas, provavelmente a noite mais importante do ano para Esme.**

**A tia sacudiu a cabeça.**

— **A data é importante, querida, mas não tão importante quanto a sua segurança. Eu ficarei aqui e...**

— **De jeito nenhum, tia Esme. Estou bem. Verdade. Nenhuma alma no mundo sabe que me encontro aqui. Pode ir passear. Eu me acomodarei no sofá e assistirei à tevê. Talvez dê uma olhada no seu velho livro e tente encontrar um feitiço que transforme os bandidos em sapos. A senhora... ainda tem o livro, não é? — Enquanto falava, olhava em direção à mesa em um dos cantos da sala onde se encontrava um enorme li vro, velho e aberto.**

**Esme pareceu se aborrecer.**

— **O livro não é um brinquedo, Bella. Os feiti ços são poderosos, sobretudo à noite. Uma amadora poderia provocar um completo desastre, cometendo algum erro, par ticularmente alguém com sangue pagão como o seu.**

**Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Bella, mas ela apenas sorriu para a tia.**

— **Eu estava brincando. Não vou mexer no seu livro se não quiser que o faça.**

**Esme a observou por alguns instantes, depois balançou a cabeça, fazendo com que seus brincos soassem como sinos. Eram seis pares.**

— **Se quiser um feitiço de proteção, querida, apenas peça. Eu o prepararei para você.**

— **Sabe que não acredito nessas coisas — Bella retrucou, mas com o olhar voltado mais uma vez para o livro.**

**Esme suspirou profundamente.**

— **Tem certeza de que ficará bem sozinha?**

— **Claro. Pode sair. Ficarei bem. Verdade. **

**Parecendo preocupada, ela acabou concordando e se diri giu à porta.**

— **Ei — Bella chamou. — Não está se esquecendo da vas soura?**

**ESme lançou um olhar de alerta para a sobrinha, depois sor riu, acenou e saiu de casa.**

**Bella ficou andando pela sala por um tempo, e depois li gou a tevê. Encontrando uma velha versão em preto-e-branco do filme Os Três Mosqueteiros, decidiu se sentar e assistir. Mas seu olhar continuava voltando ao velho e empoeirado livro sobre a mesa. Certamente não faria mal algum dar uma olhada nele.**

**Não podia fazer isso. Afinal, tinha prometido a tia Esme que não o tocaria. Voltou à atenção para a tela da tevê, antes de sacudir a cabeça, desgostosa. Como um homem podia lutar usando roupas ridículas, com as mangas cheias de babados? Como os mosqueteiros queriam parecer heróis com chapéus cheios de plumas? Gh, os mosqueteiros todos deviam ter sido gays. Isso sem contar que ela se sentia bem mais segura com o seu revólver do que com uma daquelas espadas que pare ciam tão frágeis que balançavam com um simples vento.**

**Apesar do ridículo do filme, sentiu-se meio emocionada quando D'Artagnan jurou proteger a amada com sua própria vida.**

**Pena que não existissem mais heróis como aqueles. Ela não se importaria se um deles a protegesse, mesmo usando aquele ridículo chapéu.**

**O livro chamou sua atenção novamente. Dessa vez, Bella se levantou e foi até ele. Começou a virar as páginas com cui dado. Parou ao encontrar "Feitiço de Proteção". A coisa pare cia simples. A pessoa devia ficar sob a luz da lua no primeiro quadrante. Era necessário acender uma vela branca e pedir proteção. Manter o pensamento voltado para o pedido e ler as palavras escritas na invocação impressa no livro.**

**Bella foi até a janela e constatou que a lua já surgira no céu. Abriu as cortinas o suficiente para que o luar entrasse na sala. A lua não estava no período informado pelo livro, mas uma lua cheia talvez fosse melhor ainda.**

**Isso se ela acreditasse em toda essa bobagem. Mesmo as sim, decidiu começar o feitiço.**

**Voltou à mesa, e o luar atingia justamente o livro. Duas velas estavam ali ao lado do volume. Uma vermelha e ou tra rosa. Nenhuma branca por perto. Mas uma vela era uma vela, certo?**

**Acendeu as velas e sorriu. Era uma forma divertida de passar a Noite das Bruxas.**

**Bem, agora os próximos passos. Pedir proteção e dizer a invocação em voz alta. Tentou imaginar uma bolha de luz branca a rodeando, e depois uma parede de proteção, como o feitiço sugeria. Mas a mente mantinha-se presa à cena a que acabara de assistir na televisão, a do mosqueteiro prometen do proteger a amada com sua própria vida.**

**Leu as palavras da página do livro e ouviu o relógio bater meia-noite.**

**Sem aviso, algo explodiu e uma nuvem de fumaça a envol veu. Tossindo, Bella procurou afastar a fumaça, e subitamente foi tomada pela sensação de que não estava sozinha na sala.**

**por favor, comentem.**


	2. Capitulo dois

_**Esta obra é uma adaptação do romance um mosqueteiro ao luar da autora Maggie shayne**_

_**com os personagens Stephanie meyer**_

Voltei pessoal aqui esta um novo poste fiquei triste por haver apenas 3 comentários mas bem é melhor três do que nenhum bem este é um agradecimento especial as leitoras Lara Cullen, M e gby00. muito obrigada as três por terem comentado eu estou programada a postar esta fic apenas nas terças-feiras e só será um capitulo por semana se eu não tiver reviews suficientes mas se eu tiver por pouco que seja irei postá-las 2 capitulos por semana.

o mesmo vale para o segredo de Marie Hall.

_**CAPÍTULO 2**_

**Edward se sentou e esfregou a cabeça, com os olhos fechados. Não sabia bem o que havia acontecido. Estivera envolvido em uma pequena briga, tirando satisfações de um doido que ousara insultar o rei da França, quando ouvira uma mulher chamando por ele. Damas em perigo não eram novidade para Edward. Jurara proteger o rei, claro, mas havia muitos mosqueteiros disponíveis para esse trabalho. Assim, via-se com freqüência protegendo belas mulheres. Não se importava com esse trabalho, especialmente conside rando os modos deliciosos como as belas damas expressavam sua gratidão. Portanto, ele se distraíra com a estranha ca dência da voz feminina que o chamava agora.**

**Olhou em volta, mas não viu nenhum de seus inimigos, e imaginou que tivessem fugido, como seus oponentes em geral faziam antes de terminar a luta. Pegou seu florete com uma das mãos e o chapéu com a outra, levantou-se e começou a espiar o lugar coberto por uma estranha fumaça.**

**E então parou e piscou surpreso. Ele não se encontrava mais na vila da Provença, onde havia pouco enfrentara três rufiões. Estava dentro de uma casa, e à sua frente, uma bela mulher vestida com o mais estranho dos trajes.**

**Uma visão?**

**Olhou novamente. Ela ainda estava ali. Assustada como se estivesse vendo um fantasma. Seus olhos brilhavam como Chocolate derretido, e seu cabelo era uma deliciosa massa de cachos Castanhos, que ele imaginava serem macios como seda. Não importava a roupa estranha ou as dúvidas que ocupavam agora sua própria mente. Os problemas de uma mulher bonita assim tinham prioridade sobre quaisquer outros.**

— **Bonjour, mademoiselle — murmurou, rapidamente ti rando o chapéu com um gesto floreado. Aproximou-se, pegou a delicada mão da jovem e a levou aos lábios. Tinha gosto de sal e estavam trêmulas.**

**Ela afastou-a imediatamente.**

— **Quem diabos é você? — a bela dama perguntou. — E o que... o que está fazendo aqui?**

**Edward endireitou o corpo e acariciou as plumas de seu chapéu antes de recolocá-lo na cabeça.**

— **Então prefere falar em inglês — ele observou. — Que bom que eu falo essa língua fluentemente. Sou Edward, um dos mosqueteiros do rei, milady.**

— **Caia na real — ela disse. — Você não é um mosque teiro.**

— **Sou sim. — Edward deu um passo à frente, e a jo vem recuou, surpreendendo-o. — Não precisa ter medo de mim, pequenina. Estou... um pouco confuso, mas acredite em mim, vim aqui apenas para ajudá-la.**

— **A... ajudar-me?**

— **Oui, ma petite. Ouvi o seu chamado pedindo a ajuda de um protetor. Creio que chamava por um herói. Foi meio estranho, mas eu me lembro bem disso.**

**Ela deu mais um passo para trás.**

— **Isso é uma loucura. Você não pode estar aqui. Isso não pode estar acontecendo.**

**Ele deu de ombros, sorrindo para si mesmo, acostumado com o fascínio que exercia sobre as mulheres.**

— **Muitas damas ficam surpresas com o meu charme, pequenina. Não se sinta embaraçada. Não é um sonho, ma belle. Estou realmente aqui e à sua disposição. — Deslizou o olhar pelos lábios da mulher, que lhe pareceram carnudos e tentadores. — O que quiser, Ma belle, eu garanto, posso providenciar. — Enquanto dizia isso, ele deu mais alguns passos à frente.**

**A dama lhe apontou uma pequena arma, vagamente pa recida com uma pistola preta, tirando-a de algum lugar da roupa que ela usava.**

— **Não dê mais nenhum passo!**

**Curioso, Edward estendeu a mão e pegou o brinquedo que a jovem tinha nas mãos.**

— **O que é esta coisinha tola? — Ele tocou no tambor e apertou os dedos ligeiramente sobre o gatilho. A moça pu lou de lado, exatamente quando uma explosão ocorreu nas mãos de Edward. Ele sentiu o chapéu voar de sua cabeça e escutou o barulho de um espelho quebrando na parede. Imediatamente jogou a arma no chão. — Mon Dieu!**

— **Você quase atirou em si mesmo, seu idiota! — ela gri tou. — Ou atirou mesmo? — Aproximou-se do estranho e examinou seu rosto e braços.**

**O medo que Edward sentira desapareceu rapidamente e seu sorriso voltou.**

— **Ah, não tema por mim, milady. Não estou ferido. Mas... pode examinar mais partes do meu corpo, se isso a deixar mais tranqüila.**

**Recuando, ela esmurrou-o no queixo com tanta força que Edward perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu. Mesmo assim, não pa rou de sorrir.**

— **Então — ele disse, esfregando o queixo — , é tímida, non? Ofendeu-se com os meus atrevimentos. — Pegou o cha péu do chão e o ajeitou.**

— **Sou tudo menos tímida. Toque-me de novo e vai dese jar que eu fosse.**

**Ele estava definitivamente confuso com a relutância da jovem. Nunca tinha conhecido uma mulher que não se inte ressasse por ele. Todas tendiam a cair em seus braços após um simples olhar, Mas já notara que essa dama era estra nha. Talvez sua mente não funcionasse bem. Uma pena. Ela era verdadeiramente magnífica. Suspirou, desapontado, po rém resignado com a derrota. Sua primeira derrota. Talvez a moça pudesse mudar de idéia, mas naquele momento ele sabia que era melhor não tentar nada.**

— **Muito bem, ma chérie. Não vou tocá-la de novo. Até que me peça, claro. — Levantou-se com elegância.**

— **Não tenha essa esperança.**

— **Mesmo assim, nunca se dirá que Edward deixou de ajudar uma dama em perigo.**

— **O que eu quero saber é quem penteia o seu cabelo, o capitão Hook?**

— **Por que pediu ajuda? — ele perguntou, ignorando a estranha pergunta.**

**Ela olhou para o chão.**

— **Isso não está acontecendo, meu Deus!**

— **Posso ver que está bastante perturbada. Algum canalha insultou a sua honra, então? Devo desafiá-lo para um duelo, ensinar-lhe uma lição da qual ele não se esquecerá tão cedo?**

**Quando ela fechou os olhos, Edward notou os cílios es pessos e escuros.**

— **Você é quem está perturbado. Estou achando que eu... que fiz tudo errado.**

— **Isso é compreensível, chérie. Afinal, é apenas uma mu lher.**

**Ela franziu a testa, irritada.**

— **Pense bem antes de falar.**

— **Estou apenas dizendo que, o que quer que tenha feito de errado, eu posso resolver. Assim, diga-me: o que lhe acon teceu?**

— **Não é comigo que devemos nos preocupar, mas com você.**

— **Não entendo.**

**Ela suspirou profundamente.**

— **Existem bruxas no lugar de onde veio? **

**Edward arqueou a sobrancelha, curioso.**

— **Oui, mas elas não representam um problema. Se saí rem da linha, nós simplesmente as enforcamos. — Franziu a testa. — Não é uma bruxa, é, milady?**

— **Não. Não... exatamente. Mas... bem, talvez seja melhor você se sentar.**

— **Farei o que deseja milady. — Ele colocou o chapéu debaixo do braço e caminhou até o sofá, mas não se sentou antes que ela fizesse o mesmo. — Agora, conte a Edward o que a está preocupando... Mas primeiro, ma chérie, diga-me o seu nome.**

**Ela mordeu o lábio.**

— **Sou Isabella Swam.**

— **Milady Swan — ele repetiu, fazendo uma reverên cia. — Agora, diga-me qual é o seu problema.**

— **Eu me meti em uma encrenca e preciso de ajuda. E então achei este... livro velho... com um... feitiço...**

— **Um feitiço de bruxa?**

— **Isso... um feitiço pedindo proteção. E eu disse as pa lavras em voz alta... e devo ter feito tudo errado, porque a próxima coisa que eu vi foi você aparecendo por aqui.**

**Edward sorriu levemente.**

— **Pobre lady Swan... A senhorita acredita mesmo que me trouxe aqui usando bruxaria?**

— **Oh, tenho certeza disso.**

— **O que a faz ter essa certeza, pequenina? Talvez eu sim plesmente tenha ouvido a sua adorável voz pedindo proteção e, então, segui o som até aqui.**

— **Isso não teria sido possível, Edward. Veja, você... você... viajou no tempo.**

**Ele a observou atentamente. Pobrezinha, era louca. Certa mente encontraria um modo de livrá-la de suas alucinações! Precisava encontrar. Ela era bonita demais para ser lunática.**

— **Não acredita em mim, não é? Estamos no futuro, Edward. Em 2010.**

— **Oh, doce lady Swan. Shhh... — Ele levantou-se, foi até Bella e acariciou-lhe delicadamente os cabelos. — Vai ficar bem. Juro que encontrarei um modo de ajudá-la.**

**Bella fechou os olhos, com pena do rapaz. **

— **Posso provar o que estou dizendo.**

— **Verdade? — Não queria contrariá-la e fingiria acredi tar. Não tinha certeza, mas talvez não fosse sensato seduzir uma lunática. Assim, até que estivesse curada...**

— **Está vendo aquela caixa ali? — ela perguntou, apon tando para o aparelho de televisão.**

**Ele seguiu o olhar e assentiu. Mary pegou um objeto pe queno, apertou um botão, e a caixa ganhou vida.**

— **Sacre bleu! — Alexandre gritou pronto para entrar em ação. Pegou sua espada e atacou a coisa, que era impene trável.**

**O homem ainda estava usando a espada contra o aparelho de televisão quando a porta da frente se abriu e Esme entrou. Mary afundou no sofá ao sentir o olhar que a tia lhe dirigia. A velha senhora ficou apenas olhando para Edward e de pois para a sobrinha. Então colocou as mãos nos quadris.**

— **Isabella Marie Swan, o que foi que você fez?**


	3. capitulo três

Esta é uma obra adaptada de Maggie shayne com personagens de Stephanie meyer

capitulo três

Pobre Edward. Ficou ali apenas olhando, surpreso, en quanto Esme explicava o que havia acontecido. Ele não queria acreditar a princípio, claro. Mas quando as duas mulheres lhe mostraram as luzes elétricas, o microondas e o carro, Edward finalmente aceitou a verdade.

Agora, Esme andava de um lado para o outro enquanto Bella permanecia sentada ao lado de Edward no sofá. Parecia uma criança chamada para falar com o diretor da escola.

— Você devia ter me escutado — Esme resmungou. Pegou o livro e consultou a página aberta. — Foi este o feitiço que usou?

Bella levantou-se, se aproximou e, por cima dos ombros da tia, olhou a página.

— Sim.

— Mas este feitiço diz especificamente que a lua deve estar em quarto crescente. Não posso acreditar que o tenha usado durante a lua cheia! E ainda por cima, na Noite das Bruxas.

Bella deu de ombros.

— Para dizer a verdade, eu não esperava que funcionasse.

— Não esperava que funcionasse? Você quadruplicou a sua potência. — Esme encarou a sobrinha, que abaixou o olhar. — E quanto à vela branca? Não vejo nenhuma por aqui. — Notou as velas sobre a mesa. — Rosa e vermelha? Você usou estas, não foi?

Bella fez que sim.

— Isso é ruim?

Esme olhou para Edward, depois para a sobrinha.

— Vermelho é para a paixão. O rosa traz o verdadeiro amor. Honestamente, Bella, no que estava pensando?

Mais uma vez, a sobrinha deu de ombros.

— Estava pensando no filme Os Três Mosqueteiros, que passava na televisão àquela hora.

Esme estremeceu.

— Bem, isso explica tudo. Você precisava de proteção. Conseguiu um protetor, exatamente na forma como o visua lizou. — Revirou os olhos. — Que as deusas nos protejam das novas bruxas!

— Não sou uma bruxa — Bella retrucou.

— Acho que Edward discordaria de você.

Edward ergueu os olhos à menção de seu nome. Ele estivera sentado, ignorando as duas. Levantou-se do sofá e se aproximou.

— Isso pode ser revertido?

Esme consultou o livro, virando as páginas com dedos de unhas vermelhas.

— Acho que sim. Vou precisar pesquisar, mas...

— Bem, isso é ótimo — Bella resmungou. — Nesse meio-tempo, estou de volta onde comecei, com um dos maiores cri minosos do país à minha procura.

Esme arregalou os olhos, e Edward fitou-a admirado. Bella lembrou-se de que ainda não tinha contado a nenhum dos dois o problema em que se metera. Não que pretendesse contar. Não queria envolver mais ninguém nessa encrenca.

— Esqueçam o que eu disse. Não é nada que não possa resolver sozinha. Vá, tia Esme. Descubra um jeito de mandar Edward de volta à sua época.

Esme meneou a cabeça.

— Eu não consigo fazer isso. A única pessoa que pode re verter o feitiço é você. Posso ajudar, mas...

— Non!

Ambas se voltaram para Edward.

— O que significa esse non? Você tem de voltar! — Bella exclamou.

Ele a olhou com expressão fechada, e Bella se distraiu observando o mosqueteiro. Se não fosse pelo cabelo longo de mais e pela barba, pensou, ele seria bonito.

— Sou um mosqueteiro — disse. — Trouxe-me aqui para ajudá-la, lady Swan, e é isso o que eu farei.

Abaixando os olhos, Bella meneou a cabeça.

— Não há muita coisa que você possa fazer Edward.

Quando ela ergueu o olhar, ele estava sorrindo.

— Sabe muito pouca coisa de mim, pequenina. Além do mais, nenhum mosqueteiro abandonaria uma dama nessa si tuação. Esse criminoso... Ele pretende matá-la, non? — Diante da anuência de Bella, declarou com firmeza: — Então, ficarei. E só permitirei que me mande de volta ao meu tempo, se isso for possível, depois que eu tiver despachado esse vilão.

Suspirando profundamente, Bella ergueu o queixo de for ma arrogante.

— O que pretende fazer, Edward? Desafiar o bandido para um duelo com espadas? Não quero ofendê-lo, sei que se julga uma espécie de herói do rei e das damas em perigo, e talvez até seja mesmo, lá na sua época. Mas aqui e agora não teria a menor chance contra o homem que quer me ver mor ta. Ele tem armas poderosas, que você nem pode imaginar, máquinas de guerra e um monte de capangas para fazer o serviço sujo. Nem pode começar a...

— Chega! — Edward exclamou, dando-lhe as costas, os braços cruzados no peito.

— Agora você o insultou. — Esme dirigiu um olhar de cen sura à sobrinha. — Bella, sua mãe não a ensinou a usar de tato?

— Eu estava apenas tentando manter esse homem vivo. — Voltou-se para Edward, que continuava de costas para ela. — Peço desculpas. Não queria de forma alguma insultá-lo ou duvidar das suas... habilidades. Eu apenas... bem, dia bos, cometi um erro e o trouxe até aqui. Já me sinto horrível por ter feito isso. Se vier a morrer por minha causa, não serei capaz de viver em paz.

— E se eu voltar, deixando-a em perigo, nunca vou saber se esse... esse bandido lhe tirou a vida... Não seria capaz de viver comigo mesmo, chérie.

— Acho que posso entender isso — ela disse. Bem devagar, ele se virou para Bella.

— É uma questão de honra, milady. Não posso deixá-la enfrentar sozinha um assassino. E simples assim.

Bella evitou o olhar de Edward e procurou a ajuda de Esme, que suspirou.

— Não vai conseguir mandá-lo de volta se ele não quiser ir. Além do mais, há conseqüências em usar a mágica em pessoas contra a vontade delas, Bella. Isso não se faz.

Abaixando a cabeça e sentindo-se abatida, Bella se rendeu.

— Está bem. Pode ficar Edward. Mas... — Ela olhou-o novamente da cabeça aos pés. — Vai ter de passar por uma reforma... Quero dizer, as botas são bonitas, mas o resto da sua roupa... — Notando o olhar de censura da tia, percebeu que mais uma vez tinha sido rude e ofendido Edward. Pigarreou nervosamente. — Creio que seria melhor se ves tisse alguma roupa mais parecida com as que os homens usam atualmente.

Edward alisou a barba.

— Entendo. Sim, é obvio que as pessoas se vestem... bem diferente hoje em dia. — Dirigiu um olhar desaprovador para o jeans e a camiseta que ela usava.

Bella sorriu e se aproximou do mosqueteiro. Retirou-lhe o chapéu e observou os cabelos com atenção.

— Vamos começar tirando isto. — Apontou a peruca cheia de cachos que ele usava.

O sorriso de Edward era suave e quase... sexy.

— Francamente, milady, apenas uso a peruca quando ne cessário. Não gosto dela tanto quanto a senhorita a despreza.

Ele tirou a peruca, e Bella se admirou com os cabelos ruivos num tom cobre, longos e presos atrás. Num impulso, passou os dedos por eles, descobrindo que eram macios.

— Talvez devêssemos cortá-los um pouco — Esme sugeriu. Incapaz de afastar o olhar do mosqueteiro, Bella meneou a cabeça.

— Não, creio que... eles podem ficar assim compridos. — Sua voz saiu rouca e ela se perguntou a razão.

— Finalmente, alguma coisa em mim de que você gosta — Edward disse com suavidade.

Bella afastou de imediato as mãos dos cabelos dele.

— Humm... Você vai ter de se barbear.

Ele não pareceu nada satisfeito.

— Os homens de atualmente não usam barba?

— Alguns usam.

Bella manteve os olhos baixos, porém podia jurar que Edward estava sorrindo.

— Mas você prefere me ver sem a minha — ele observou. Bella ficou desanimada. O homem estava inteiramente convencido de seu charme.

— Vamos, Edward — Esme disse. — Vou lhe mostrar onde é o banheiro e explicar como as coisas funcionam. Bella, enquanto estivermos ocupados, vá até a minha vizinha, a , e peça-lhe para nos emprestar alguma roupa para um convidado nosso. Edward parece usar o mesmo número que o Sr. Stanley.

O mosqueteiro começou a subir as escadas. Antes de sair, Bella notou que a tia olhava preocupada para as velas ver melha e rosa que ela acendera para o feitiço.  
Esme franziu a testa, depois procurou se recompor e subiu as escadas para orientar Edward.

Bella conseguiu as roupas, junto com um olhar de curio sidade da Sra. Stanley. Entregou-as à tia, e então esperou. Procurou passar o tempo checando as listas dos canais a cabo, pensando se poderia dar algumas poucas lições a Edward sobre a vida nos anos 2010 deixando-o assistir à televi são naquela noite e explicando as coisas conforme elas fossem aparecendo. Pensou que talvez devesse ensiná-lo a usar uma arma. Na verdade, não tinha a menor idéia de como o homem a ajudaria. E, pior do que isso, ele era um peso adicional. Agora, ela precisava se preocupar em mantê-lo vivo, assim como em proteger a própria pele. Droga, as coisas tinham ido de mal a pior, e não havia sinal de qualquer melhora à vista.

Quando Esme pigarreou, Bella voltou-se e quase caiu do sofá.

Edward estava no pé da escada. Os jeans desbotados serviam nele perfeitamente, e a camiseta revelava os mús culos do corpo. O sujeito tinha peito largo, ombros fortes e bíceps de matar.

Mesmo quando ela, finalmente, afastou os olhos dele, ainda não conseguia respirar direito. Os cabelos brilhavam presos. A barba tinha sumido, e sua aparência era a de um ator de cinema. Daqueles que deixam loucas de paixão fãs e atrizes.

Quando Edward sorriu para ela, seu estômago se aper tou. O homem era lindo! Ele se aproximou.

— Estou parecendo um homem deste tempo? O que acha?

— Você é o máximo, Edward.

O sorriso dele aumentou.

— A roupa parece estranha, mas é confortável. Mais do que aquela que uso no meu tempo. Apesar de não saber onde colocar a espada.

— Os homens não usam espadas hoje em dia — Bella informou. — Pensei que poderia ensiná-lo a usar uma arma moderna.

— Se está se referindo àquele brinquedinho que me apon tou antes, pode esquecer. Uma espada é tudo o que eu quero.

— Mas os homens que vamos ter de enfrentar têm armas de fogo. E...

— Pode levar todas as armas de que precisar. Para mim, o florete será o suficiente, lady Swan.

Ela mordeu o lábio.

— Você é teimoso, sabia?

Ele apenas sorriu.

— É outono — Esme comentou. — Vamos lhe arranjar um casaco bem largo e comprido, assim ninguém notará a espa da. Isso não será um problema.

— Mas será, se ele se vir na mira de um revólver e uma bala entrar no seu magnífico peito...

Edward deu alguns passos, aproximando-se dela.

— Oh, mais uma coisa em mim que tem a sua aprovação, non?

— Estou apenas dizendo que gostaria de não vê-lo morto, seu arrogante e emplumado metido a Don Juan.

— Ah, mesmo assim, estou feliz que ache... o meu pei to magnifique, lady Swan. E eu prometo... que não serei morto.

Bella engoliu em seco e disse a si mesma que não era o tipo de mulher que reagiria a essa modalidade de flerte. Mas por que suas pernas tremiam?

— Não pode ficar me chamando de lady Swan também — ela disse.

— E como vou chamá-la, então? De feiticeira? De belle femme?

— Pode me chamar de Isabella.

— Vou chamá-la de Bella, como sua tia faz. Uma dama tão linda merece um nome que se equipare à sua beleza.

Bella sentiu a garganta seca.

— As mulheres do seu tempo acreditam nas suas pala vras? Pois eu sei perfeitamente que estou com uma aparên cia horrível como o inferno.

Os dedos dele tocaram-na no rosto.

— Se o inferno for igual a você, então vou começar a pecar com mais freqüência.

Bella sentiu que enrubescia. Não podia acreditar naquilo.

Esme suspirou, ainda olhando para as velas rosa e verme lha. Pegou-as e as jogou no cesto de lixo.

Bella sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Edward, não muito perto, claro, e apertou o controle remoto da tevê. Quando o aparelho ligou, Edward pulou do sofá, mas logo recuperou a calma e olhou interrogativamente para ela.

— Então, agora vai me contar o segredo da pequena caixa que prendeu os minúsculos mosqueteiros, non?

Bella fechou os olhos e rezou em silêncio.

— Não há ninguém lá dentro, Edward. É tudo faz-de-conta. — Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, e ela tentou ser mais clara. — Não é nada real. — Edward continuava sem en tender. — Vemos apenas fotos de pessoas fantasiadas. Como em uma peça de teatro.

— Mas os atores... Eles são tão pequenos.

— Porque é apenas um retrato dos atores. Não estão lá dentro. Veja... — Tentou inutilmente encontrar alguma ou tra explicação. Então viu a tia se aproximar, trazendo sua máquina fotográfica, uma Polaroid.

Esme estendeu-lhe a câmera.

— Talvez isto ajude.

— Perfeito. Sente-se sem se mexer, Edward. — Bella apontou a câmera na direção dele e apertou o botão, batendo a foto. Edward pulou novamente quando o flash foi aciona do, e então começou a esfregar os olhos. — Sinto muito — ela disse enquanto pegava a foto. Aquele mosqueteiro parecia o príncipe encantado de qualquer garota. Não que agora esti vesse parecendo um mosqueteiro, já que usava jeans e cami seta. Enganaria qualquer um, até que abrisse a boca.

Mas que boca atraente ele tinha... Pare com isso.

Desviou os olhos da foto e notou que Edward a observa va com curiosidade.

— Olhe — ela disse, apontando para a máquina. — Isto é uma câmera, que tira fotografias das pessoas. Veja a sua.

Ele pegou a foto e se deslumbrou.

— Isto... me surpreende!

— É uma fotografia. Há uma máquina parecida que vai tirando as fotos dos atores se movendo, e as imagens são mandadas para dentro do aparelho de televisão para a nossa diversão. Entendeu?

Mais uma vez, Edward olhou para a tela, depois para a foto e de novo para a tevê.

— E que tipo de peça é essa que está passando agora? — ele perguntou, apontando para a tela.

Bella pegou a foto de volta, enfiou-a no bolso e então olhou para a tevê.

— Oh, isso é apenas um jogo. Dois times competindo para ver quem vence. Chama-se futebol. Na verdade, uma perda de tempo. — A câmera focou um grupo de animadoras de torcida. Edward arregalou os olhos, e Bella mudou rapi damente de canal. — Agora é um filme. Uma história está vendo? Se assistirmos juntos, poderei ir explicando as coisas para você enquanto o filme vai passando, e talvez entenda melhor o mundo moderno.

— Que tipo... de história? — ele perguntou, lendo na tela os créditos de abertura de Casablanca.

Bella suspirou como sempre fazia quando aquele filme passava.

— É uma história de amor. Sente-se e relaxe. O filme é ótimo.

— Um ótimo filme velho — Esme observou. — Como es pera que o pobre homem aprenda sobre o mundo moderno assistindo a algo assim?

— Silêncio, tia. Já está começando. — Bella se acomodou melhor no sofá.

— Ele deveria dormir um pouco. Já é tarde e...

— Tia Esme, vá para a cama. Edward e eu ficaremos bem.

Esme não desanimou.

— Está passando Guerra nas Estrelas no canal 12 — ela disse. Bella ignorou-a. — Indiana Jones no canal 26... E tal vez o noticiário passe às...

Bella dirigiu-lhe um olhar irritado.

— Eu estava achando o jogo de bola muito interessante — Edward sugeriu.

Bella olhou-o com a testa franzida, depois se virou para a tia.

— Ele já está se tornando um homem moderno, tia. — Levantou-se e apontou o dedo indicador para Edward. — Você fica aí e assiste Casablanca. E a senhora — virou-se para a tia — , vá para a cama antes que durma em pé.

— E o que você vai fazer minha jovem?

— Pipoca. — disse Bella, sorrindo.

Seguiu para a cozinha e fez exatamente isso. Quando voltou, Edward estava sozinho, olhando para a tevê. Esme havia finalmente se rendido e ido dormir. Edward experi mentou a pipoca e gostou, comendo com entusiasmo enquan to Bella lhe explicava o filme. Os carros, as armas, os aviões, a guerra. Mas quando terminou, ele parecia confuso.

— Ele a deixou ir embora — disse. Bella enxugou os olhos.

— Eu sei. É uma história linda, não é?

— Linda? — Edward a observou bem. — Mas você está chorando! Pensei que tivesse dito que não era de verdade! Faz-de-conta, non?

— É claro que sim.

— Então... por que está chorando?

— Porque é triste.

— E mesmo assim, gosta tanto da história? Embora a faça chorar?

Ela concordou.

— Você é uma mulher tola, Bella. E essa... essa história é tola também. Ele não devia ter deixado a mulher ir embora.

Bella observou-o atentamente.

— Você também parece ter se impressionado com o filme, não?

— Non! Eu lhe disse, é uma bobagem. Ele estava apaixo nado pela moça. Não devia tê-la deixado partir com o outro homem.

A paixão com que ele falou surpreendeu-a.

— Você se envolveu mesmo na história!

Ele concordou, e seus olhares se encontraram.

— Nada é mais importante que o amor, milady. Nem a guerra, nem a paz, nem o casamento. Nada!

Bella abaixou o olhar.

— Você fala como se estivesse apaixonado.

Ele meneou a cabeça bem devagar, porém continuou com o olhar preso no dela.

— Já conheci muitas mulheres, ma belle, mas nunca amei nenhuma delas. Algumas disseram que me amavam, porém eu sei que era por causa da minha posição, da minha espa da, e não pela minha pessoa. Amavam a imagem romântica de um mosqueteiro. Um dia vou encontrar uma mulher que amará o homem, e não as cores que ele usa e a espada com que luta.

— Tenho certeza de que vai encontrar — ela disse suave mente.

— E quando isso acontecer, chérie, não vou deixar que ela vá embora do jeito que fez esse tolo, lá na caixa mágica. Lutarei por ela. Morrerei por ela. Posso até... render minha espada por ela.

Bella sentiu o coração disparar ao ouvir essas palavras.

— Você me acha um tolo, não é? — ele perguntou.

— Acho que essa mulher... agradecerá à sua estrela da sorte.

Edward sorriu e entregou-lhe o guia de televisão que Esme havia consultado antes.

— Outro filme? — ele perguntou.

— Não está cansado?

— Estou mais acordado do que nunca, mapetite.

A resposta parecia ter duplo sentido, Bella pensou. Sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho e tentou disfarçar, enterrando o nariz na revista e começando a virar as páginas. Jamais pensara conhecer um homem tão romântico em sua vida. Quem ima ginaria que flertar era assim tão divertido?

— Oh, aqui está um programa interessante. Desta vez você vai ver o que eu faço para viver e assim aprenderá sobre a vida moderna. — Apertou o controle remoto no canal 8, no qual começava um filme policial.


	4. capitulo quatro

esta é uma adaptação da obra de Maguie shayne e os personagens pertencem a Stephanie meyer.

_**Capitulo quatro**_

Edward estava surpreso com a força e independência da mulher na tela, e logo concluiu que Bella era parecida. Não tinha idéia de como lidar com uma mulher como aquela. E, no entanto, conforme o filme ia passando, ele entendia melhor que tipo de perigo ela devia estar enfrentando.

Quando o filme terminou, voltou-se para Bella.

— Como aquela mulher, você acredita que não precisa de um homem para protegê-la, non?

— Exatamente — ela respondeu com firmeza.

— No entanto, estava com medo. Foi por isso que pediu ajuda ao livro de mágica.

— Eu... estava mais brincando. Não esperava que fun cionasse e... certamente não esperava que um mosqueteiro aparecesse à minha frente.

Ela sorriu, e Edward percebeu que não era imune aos seus encantos.

— Acho que estava com medo. Ainda está, Bella?

Bella abaixou os cílios para esconder o olhar, e ele nem precisou da resposta para a confirmação de suas suspeitas. Porém, ela era teimosa demais para admitir.

— Diga-me qual é o problema que enfrenta — ele pediu. Concordando, Bella começou. Falou como tinha feito seu trabalho, como fora tola em confiar na sua cliente e como tinha sido enganada por ela. Contou também como até ago ra havia conseguido enganar os bandidos, disfarçando-se de homem.

Edward admirou-se com sua coragem e ousadia. De finitivamente, era diferente de todas as mulheres que ele conhecia.

— Você não precisa voltar lá — ele sugeriu. — Pode dei xar para trás essa prova que encontrou e partir para mais longe daqui.

— Não posso fazer isso. James Brown é um assassino e não pode ficar fora da prisão. Vai matar outras pessoas, e eu não quero que isso aconteça.

Edward a observou por um longo tempo.

— Finalmente consigo entender alguma coisa sobre você — disse com suavidade. — Você age seguindo um código de honra, nonl

Bella o fitou pensativa.

— Sim, acho que sim.

— Então, eu vou ajudá-la a pegar essa evidência.

Ela arregalou os olhos, surpresa.

— Mas como? Eu lhe contei que eles estão vigiando o ban co. Podem até me deixar entrar e pegar a fita, mas não há uma maneira de eu conseguir sair viva uma vez que eles re cuperarem o que querem.

— Oui, eles estarão vigiando. Mas estarão esperando uma mulher, lady Swan. Não um homem.

Ela voltou a se surpreender.

— Está pensando em ir pessoalmente...

— Sim, claro. Irei a esse... esse banco e pegarei a fita para você. Simples, non?

Ela discordou.

— Parece simples, mas não é.

— Você está se preocupando à toa, ma chérie. Sou um mosqueteiro. Essa é uma missão fácil, pequena, e nem faz jus aos meus talentos.

Bella pensou por um longo momento. Levantou-se do sofá e se pôs a andar pela sala. Finalmente voltou-se para ele e concordou.

— Está bem, vamos tentar o que sugere. Mas tem de en tender que será perigoso.

— Estou familiarizado com o perigo, Bella.

Ela pareceu não acreditar muito na afirmação.

— Bem, é melhor você dormir, já que amanhã será um longo dia.

— Sim, é uma boa sugestão — ele disse.

— Vamos, vou levá-lo ao seu quarto. — Impulsivamente, pegou a mão dele e se dirigiu às escadas.

Quando ele envolveu a mão pequenina, sentiu Bella es tremecer. Estava claro o que ela queria.

— Preciso lhe dizer uma coisa, milady, antes de dormirmos.

Ela tentou se desvencilhar do contato, mas Edward le vou sua mão aos lábios e beijou-a antes de soltá-la.

— Pode falar — Bella disse, com voz trêmula.

Ele suspirou profundamente.

— Sou um mosqueteiro e, nesse momento, preciso prote gê-la e vencer seus inimigos. Esta é a minha missão, Bella, e até que eu a termine, toda a minha atenção deve se concentrar nela.

— Não tenho certeza de que entendo o que quer dizer.

— Serei mais claro, então. O que estou dizendo é que en quanto eu a tiver sob minha proteção, não poderemos fazer amor.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

— O... O quê?

— Lamento, ma chérie. Faz parte do meu código de con duta, entende? Não posso me distrair nem por um minuto. Não até que você esteja a salvo, e minha missão, cumprida.

Bella ficou boquiaberta por instantes, antes de conseguir responder:

— Oh, seu atrevido! Nunca conheci ninguém tão conven cido, mulherengo, arrogante...

Edward sorriu, tomou-a nos braços e beijou-a, pois sa bia que ela desejava que o fizesse. A princípio, ela se enrije ceu, mas conforme movia os lábios sobre os dela, sentiu-a se entregar. Beijou-a até deixá-la trêmula.

Por fim, interrompeu o contato, e segurou-a até ter certe za que ela não cairia. Os lindos olhos estavam arregalados, a respiração acelerada.

— Não fique brava comigo, minha pequenina. Eu também sinto muita dificuldade em esperar. Mas por ora, devo ir ao meu quarto sozinho, descansar ali... e sonhar com a hora em que minha missão esteja terminada e eu possa lhe dar o que ambos desejamos.

O rosto de Bella ficou vermelho de raiva.

— A única coisa que eu desejo Edward, é entregar a fita para a polícia, ver James Brow atrás das grades e você de volta ao seu tempo e fora da minha vida. Está me entendendo?

Edward sorriu.

— Oui, ma petite. Eu entendo perfeitamente.

Ela soltou um grunhido parecido com o de um leão, virou-sé e subiu as escadas em direção ao quarto.

Pobrezinha, ele pensou. Tinha ficado brava por ele ter se recusado a fazer amor naquela noite. Também estava frus trado. Pela primeira vez, sentiu-se tentado a esquecer seu código de conduta, a deixar de lado a honra e a entregar-se ao prazer que encontraria naqueles braços.

Mas não. Ele era um mosqueteiro.

Entrou no quarto, colocou a espada perto de seu alcance e deitou-se sobre as cobertas da cama para passar uma noite durante a qual certamente não descansaria muito.


	5. Capitulo cinco

_**Capitulo cinco**_

_**Bella não dormiu bem. Sua noite consistiu basicamente em esmurrar o travesseiro, desejando que fosse o belo rosto de Edward, e tentar descobrir a razão de ter reagido de forma tão intensa quando ele a beijara.**_

_**O mosqueteiro era arrogante, muito confiante em si mes mo, irritante e lascivo. Mas beijava como se tivesse nascido para isso.**_

_**E ela reagira como uma mulher que estava havia muito tempo sem um homem. Era isso, concluiu. Não era ele, mas sim a manifestação de seus hormônios.**_

_**Suspirou profundamente. Nunca soubera escolher homens. Cada vez que se envolvia, o sujeito se revelava uma decepção e, por isso, decidira evitar inteiramente o sexo oposto. Havia tomado essa decisão no ano anterior. Supunha, porém, que seu corpo tinha uma opinião própria sobre o assunto.**_

_**Assim, talvez ela devesse tentar mais uma vez. Mas não com Edward. Absolutamente não com ele.**_

_**Por que não?**_

_**Droga! Ele era muito seguro de si, muito antiquado, com certeza um machista, e voltaria para o próprio tempo logo que tudo aquilo acabasse.**_

_**E esse, Bella concluiu, era o cerne da questão. Edward iria embora, e não fazia sentido se envolver com alguém como ele no curto tempo que passaria no século atual. Não fazia sentido algum.**_

_**Durante toda a manhã, Bella e Esme ajudaram Edward a treinar para o papel que teria de desempenhar. Repassaram o plano repetidas vezes. Ele entraria no banco, falaria com o caixa no guichê e explicaria o que queria. O funcionário o leva ria a uma sala onde estavam os cofres e usaria sua chave na fechadura, e Edward faria o mesmo com a chave de Bella. Era preciso, também, que ele passasse a tratar as pessoas por "senhor" e "senhora", em vez de "milady" ou "ma chérie".**_

_**Bella achou que havia pensado em tudo. Antes da hora do almoço, Edward parecia preparado. Esme fora até a cidade comprar um casaco pesado e muito comprido, pois ele insis tia em levar a espada. Também havia mandado fazer uma cópia da chave do cofre, por precaução. Bella levaria a cópia no bolso, para o caso de dar alguma coisa errada. Ficara com binado que esperaria do lado de fora do banco.**_

_**Sentiu o estômago doer quando, depois de tudo pronto, en trou no carro de Esme para dirigir de volta a New york. Tinha a sensação de que se esquecera de alguma coisa. Com certeza seu plano tinha alguma falha.**_

_**Edward, por sua vez, estava menos preocupado com a missão do que com o meio de transporte. Ele olhara o carro por um bom tempo antes de entrar. Então, havia se sentado no banco do passageiro, com o rosto muito pálido.**_

— _**E perfeitamente seguro — Bella garantiu. — Coloque o cinto de segurança. — Quando percebeu que ele a olha va confuso, ela apontou para o cinto e o ajudou a prendê-lo. — Bem, lá vamos nós. — Ligou o carro.**_

_**Quando pôs o veículo em movimento, Edward agarrou seu joelho. Desta vez, tinha certeza de não se tratar de um gesto atrevido. As juntas dos dedos estavam brancas, e a pressão era intensa. Cobriu a mão dele com a sua.**_

— _**Calma. Não há razão para ficar nervoso.**_

— _**Estamos indo muito depressa, non? — ele comentou. Ela olhou para o velocímetro.**_

— _**Estou a 30 km por hora. Estamos praticamente nos arrastando.**_

_**Quando outro carro se aproximou, Edward arregalou os olhos.**_

— _**Cuidado, milady!**_

_**Bella se assustou com o grito e pisou no freio, fazendo o carro parar com um tranco no meio da rua. Outro automóvel passou por eles, e o motorista dirigiu-lhe um olhar estranho. Ela olhou pelo espelho e agradeceu às estrelas o fato de não haver ninguém atrás. Teria sido um acidente considerável. Suspirando, voltou-se para ele.**_

— _**Edward, faz mais de dez anos que eu dirijo. Pode relaxar, por favor?**_

_**Ele fechou os olhos.**_

— _**Desculpe-me. Deve me achar um covarde.**_

— _**Acho que você está muito menos nervoso do que eu se estivesse no seu lugar. Escute, as coisas vão piorar. Uma vez que chegarmos à auto-estrada, vou ter de ir mais depressa, e estaremos rodeados de carros. Você vai ficar bem?**_

_**Ele umedeceu os lábios e assentiu.**_

— _**E tudo tão novo e diferente...**_

— _**Sei disso. Mas vai se acostumar, eu prometo. Não con fia em mim?**_

_**Edward a olhou por alguns momentos.**_

— _**Apesar de ser estranho, Bella, eu confio. Isso é bom, non? Já que estou pondo minha vida em suas mãos.**_

— _**Sou uma excelente motorista — ela disse, sorrindo.**_

_**O som de uma buzina fez Edward pular mais uma vez. Bella olhou para trás, vendo um carro atrás deles. Pisou no acelerador e pôs o automóvel em movimento.**_

_**No começo da tarde, estavam em New york, e ela pensou que fora bom que Edward tivesse tido algumas horas para se acostumar a andar de carro antes de enfrentar o terrível trânsito da cidade. Agora que se deslocavam lentamente, ele estava calmo o suficiente para perguntar como o carro fun cionava e se podia tentar dirigir. O simples pensamento de ter alguém como ele na direção deixou-a quase tão nervosa quanto ele havia estado.**_

_**Estacionou a uma quadra do banco. Estava de chapéu e óculos de sol, e usava uma jaqueta de couro.**_

— _**Aquele é o banco — disse. — Você não vai ter de atra vessar a rua. Isso é algo que teria que aprender antes. Vou esperar aqui, assim posso ficar de olho em você caso alguma coisa dê errado. Está bem?**_

— _**Está. Sei o que preciso fazer. — Olhou ao redor com calma. — Você está vendo algum dos seus inimigos?**_

_**Bella olhou discretamente para os carros estacionados.**_

— _**Aquele sedã escuro, à direita do banco. Lá dentro deve estar um dos homens de James.**_

_**Edward localizou o carro.**_

— _**Talvez você devesse ficar em outro lugar — ele sugeriu. — Estará sozinha, sem ninguém para protegê-la enquanto eu estiver pegando a fita.**_

— _**Não estou totalmente indefesa — ela disse, mostrando-lhe a arma. — Se alguém chegar perto de mim vai desejar não ter feito isso.**_

— _**Mesmo assim, não me sinto bem deixando você com esse homem por perto, Bella.**_

— _**Ele não conhece este carro, e não vai me reconhecer de onde se encontra. Vá agora, Edward, e pegue a fita. E o único jeito de acabarmos com isso.**_

_**Suspirando pesadamente, ele concordou.**_

— _**Serei bem rápido, milady.**_

_**Abriu a porta do carro, e ficou um minuto parado, sem tirar o cinto de segurança. Bella se inclinou e o retirou.**_

— _**Tenha cuidado, Edward.**_

— _**Não se preocupe. — Ele deu aquele seu sorriso fas cinante antes de seguir para o banco. Felizmente, o longo casaco escondia a espada.**_

_**A espada!**_

_**Naquele exato momento, Bella percebeu do que se esque cera. O banco tinha sido roubado seis vezes nos últimos dois anos. Como conseqüência, estava agora equipado com detectores de metal e máquinas de raios-X nas portas. No momen to em que Edward tentasse entrar, o alarme dispararia.**_

_**Abriu a porta do carro com o intuito de alcançá-lo, mas viu que um guarda o guiava para o aparelho de raios-X. Logo, mais três seguranças apontavam suas armas para a cabeça dele. E, mais do que isso, Edward empunhava a espada.**_

— _**Edward, não! — gritou. Tarde demais. Com um rápi do movimento da espada, ele desarmou os guardas. O alarme soou e Edward sorriu, com os olhos brilhando enquanto dominava os seguranças. Estava se divertindo!**_

_**Ele saiu do banco, olhou-a rapidamente e inclinou a cabe ça. Então, seguiu em frente, sendo perseguido pelos guardas. Ela já ouvia as sirenes dos carros de polícia se aproximando.**_

_**Notou que o sedã com o capanga de James estava se afas tando bem devagar. Sem dúvida, o homem não queria nada com a polícia, já que, provavelmente, tinha ficha criminal.**_

_**Tentou localizar Edward, e o viu em uma calçada à fren te, usando a espada contra seus perseguidores. Precisava ir atrás dele, pensou. Devia ajudá-lo.**_

_**Mas uma voz interior a alertou de que aquela era a chan ce perfeita de pegar a fita no cofre, uma vez que o bandido não estava mais vigiando o banco.**_

_**Pobre Edward. Desejou que os policiais não atirassem primeiro e perguntassem depois. Sabia que era melhor se apressar. Ele nunca sobreviveria sem ela.**_

_**Rapidamente, foi até uma caixa, que parecia apavorada.**_

— _**Sei que este é um mau momento, mas se trata de uma emergência. Minha vida está em perigo e preciso pegar algo na minha caixa de depósito agora.**_

— _**Lamento muito — a mulher disse. — Mas isso não é possível.**_

— _**Por favor. Não estou brincando. Posso ser morta se não me ajudar.**_

_**A mulher olhou-a espantada, porém concordou.**_

— _**Está bem. Mas... seja discreta. Posso perder o meu em prego por isso.**_

— _**Obrigada.**_

_**Em poucos minutos, Bella estava com a fita. Sair do ban co enquanto os oficiais interrogavam as pessoas seria mais um desafio. Porém, diminuiu um pouco os passos ao ver que os guardas do banco retornavam e relatavam o ocorrido aos policiais.**_

— _**O homem era louco — disse um dos seguranças. — Algum tipo de acrobata ou coisa assim.**_

— _**Veja o que ele fez no meu uniforme — outro falou, apontando um rasgo no traje. — Podia ter me matado!**_

— _**Que nada — um terceiro declarou. — Ele era muito bom com a espada. Se quisesse de fato matar, você agora estaria morto.**_

— _**Nunca vi nada como aquilo. O sujeito entrou na viela e pensamos que o tínhamos encurralado. Mas ele saltou uma cerca. Não sei como!**_

_**Pobre Edward... Sozinho, sendo perseguido em uma ci dade desconhecida. Estava admirada com atuação dele. Quase desejava ter visto a cena.**_

_**Enfiou a fita no bolso e se uniu a um grupo de clientes que já havia sido interrogado. Pensou em entregar a fita a um dos policiais que estavam ali, mas aquilo seria muito ar riscado. Se ele fosse honesto, insistiria em levá-la ao distrito policial, e ela teria de deixar Edward sozinho. Se não fosse honesto... Bella sabia que muitos policiais constavam da fo lha de pagamento de James Brown, e sabe-se lá se ela não teria o azar de entregar a fita justamente para um deles.**_

_**Não, não entregaria a evidência a ninguém a não ser ao promotor. No entanto, antes precisava encontrar e resgatar seu guarda-costas.**_

_**Quando um dos guardas autorizou a saída dos clientes, Bella conseguiu sair junto. Abaixou a cabeça e puxou bem o chapéu ao ver o seda escuro vir bem devagar. Ele continuou até a esquina, sem parar perto dela. Talvez não a tivessem visto, pensou.**_

_**Não podia ficar procurando Edward. Não ainda. Tinha de chegar ao carro primeiro. Seria mais seguro assim, pois pi saria no acelerador se percebesse que os bandidos a seguiam.**_

_**Bella viu que o sujeito do sedã estava falando no telefone celular e caminhou mais rápido. O carro da tia encontrava-se agora bem perto. Nesse momento, um segundo automóvel es curo parou na esquina, e um homem de terno e óculos desceu.**_

_**Ela correu para o carro, percebendo que estava sendo se guida. Lembrou-se de que, antes de sair do veículo, jogara a arma no banco de trás, já que não queria que o alarme do banco voltasse a soar. Agarrou a porta do carro com a mão trêmula.**_

_**Entretanto, alguém a segurou pelo braço. Virou-se e se viu cara a cara com James Brown. E mais do que isso: sen tiu que ele pressionava seu estômago com uma arma.**_

— _**A fita — James disse rispidamente. — Entregue-a ou morre.**_

— _**Eu já a entreguei aos policiais — Bella mentiu. — Espero que eles acabem com você.**_

— _**É uma mentirosa! Vamos não me irrite! Entregue logo! **_

_**Ela percebeu o olhar cheio de maldade do mafioso e sacu diu a cabeça em uma negativa.**_

— _**Atire em mim e aqueles guardas estarão aqui em um mi nuto. Não vai ter chance de escapar. Pelo que estou sentindo, diria que a sua arma não tem silenciador. Estou enganada?**_

— _**Oh, não vou atirar em você. Não aqui, pelo menos. — Ele a segurou firme pelo braço, afastando-a do Volvo de tia Esme.**_

_**Um veículo se aproximava. Bella sabia que, se ele a obri gasse a entrar naquele carro, não teria chance alguma de sobreviver. Fechou os olhos e rezou por um milagre.**_

_**O milagre que Bella esperava aconteceu. James Brown parou na calçada, olhando a rua, pressionando-a contra o Volvo, a arma apontada para a barriga dela. Seus capangas no sedã escuro haviam parado ao lado do carro de tia Esme.**_

_**Bella sentiu que Jmes se enrijecia subitamente, mas não soube o motivo até olhar para baixo. Edward se encontra va agachado às costas do mafioso, com a ponta da espada encostada na base da espinha dele.**_

— _**Largue a moça — ele disse com um brilho divertido nos olhos.**_

_**O seu mosqueteiro era muito esperto, Bella pensou. Os homens no carro não podiam vê-lo de onde estavam, pois o Volvo bloqueava a visão deles. James não se moveu.**_

— _**Largue a moça ou vou atravessá-lo com a minha espada. — Pressionou a espada um pouco mais.**_

— _**Está bem, está bem. — James largou o braço de Bella, mas ainda apontava a arma para ela.**_

— _**Agora diga aos seus homens para irem embora. — Mais uma vez, pressionou a ponta da espada.**_

_**James grunhiu e seu queixo endureceu. Contudo, ele fez sinal para os homens.**_

— _**Dêem mais uma volta no quarteirão — ordenou.**_

_**O sedã escuro se afastou lentamente. Porém, Bella não relaxou. Não se relaxa quando se tem um revólver apontado para a barriga.**_

— _**Muito bem, senhor — Edward disse, e se levantou assim que o outro carro ficou fora de sua visão. — Agora, abaixe a arma, e talvez eu o deixe viver.**_

— _**Você é um lunático. Posso explodir a mocinha aqui com um mero apertão do meu dedo. Então, abaixe a lâmina ou ela já era.**_

— _**Se atirar na moça, os soldados do banco virão correndo — Edward observou.**_

— _**Soldados? É totalmente maluco?**_

_**Naquele momento, um dos policiais que saíam do banco pa rou, olhou na direção deles e apontou para Edward. Vários outros o seguiram quando ele correu em direção ao Volvo. O movimento desviou a atenção de Edward por alguns segun dos, e James virou-se rapidamente, com a arma levantada.**_

_**Com apenas um olhar lateral e quase com displicência, Edward moveu a espada, lançando o revólver de James a uma boa distância. Em seguida, um tapa com as costas da mão derrubou o mafioso. James tentou alcançar sua arma no mesmo instante em que Bella abria a porta do carro e entrava, gritando:**_

— _**Edward, entre! Depressa!**_

_**Os policiais estavam agora bem perto, já procurando por suas armas. Edward entrou no carro do lado do passageiro. Bella bateu a porta, girou a chave e saiu cantando os pneus.**_

_**Momentos mais tarde, ela ouviu as sirenes. Estava sendo perseguida por metade dos policiais de New york, e provavel mente por metade dos mafiosos da região. O carro parou no meio do engarrafamento. Edward olhou para trás, pare cendo preocupado.**_

_**Então, Bella sorriu e virou a direção. Colocou a mão na buzina enquanto o carro subia na calçada. As pessoas pula vam de lado como folhas de outono caindo das árvores devi do ao forte vento. Alguns metros adiante, conseguiu chegar à esquina. Entrou à esquerda na contramão, sem parar de buzinar como louca. E quando chegou à auto-estrada, tinha despistado a polícia!**_

— _**Sou o máximo — ela disse e diminuiu a velocidade para não chamar a atenção de ninguém até se encontrar bem dis tante da cidade.**_

_**Ao virar-se para Edward, que não dizia nada, percebeu que ele estava muito pálido.**_

— _**Você está bem, Edward? **_

_**Ele engoliu em seco e assentiu.**_

— _**Claro — mentiu. — A questão é uma só: você está bem? — A expressão do mosqueteiro agora era de preocupação. — Aquele bruto a machucou, Bella?**_

— _**Não. Mas ele teria me matado. — Respirou fundo. — Você foi incrível naquela hora. Não pensei que tivesse uma chance contra James Brown e seus capangas. Quero dizer, com nada a não ser uma espada. Mas você... — Suspirou.**_

— _**Você salvou minha pele, Edward. Devo-lhe uma.**_

_**Ele desviou o olhar, quase como se estivesse embaraçado com o elogio.**_

— _**Foi isso o que vim fazer aqui — disse. — E o que tenho feito a maior parte da minha vida. Não deve se surpreender.**_

_**Ela concordou.**_

— _**Erro meu. Suponho que um sujeito cujo meio de vida é lutar, aprende certas coisas no caminho.**_

— _**Você supõe corretamente.**_

_**Bella voltou-se para ele e tocou-o no ombro.**_

— _**Desculpe-me por ter duvidado de você.**_

_**Ele não disse nada. Devia estar surpreso com suas pala vras, Bella pensou.**_

— _**Edward, eu nunca conheci alguém como você, está bem? Quero dizer, em sua maioria, os homens... não são du rões assim. Nem precisam ser. O mundo é moderno demais. Eles não têm de caçar para comer ou cortar lenha para o fogo nem aprender a lutar. Eles têm lojas onde comprar tudo isso, além de combustível e armas sofisticadas. Até um macaco pode fazer o que eles fazem.**_

_**Edward finalmente olhou para ela. E sorria, o que a ali viou um pouco. Ele havia salvado a sua vida, afinal. Insultá-lo era a última coisa que desejava fazer.**_

— _**A fraqueza deles me favorece — declarou Edward.**_

— _**Verdade? **_

_**Ele assentiu.**_

— _**Aquele homem pensava estar em vantagem porque trazia uma arma de fogo na mão. Não imaginava que eu fos se resistir.**_

— _**Acho que ensinou a ele uma ou duas coisas — ela disse, e não conseguiu deixar de sorrir. — Gostaria de ter visto a cara de James quando você jogou a arma dele longe.**_

— _**Ele abriu a boca e arregalou os olhos. **_

_**Bella riu alto, jogando a cabeça para trás.**_

— _**Você é especial, Edward. Realmente é.**_

— _**Não será tão fácil da próxima vez — ele disse.**_

— _**Tem razão. James não vai subestimá-lo novamente. Mas já estamos na metade do caminho de casa e tenho a fita comigo.**_

_**Edward dirigiu-lhe um olhar de aprovação.**_

— _**Tinha certeza de que você a pegaria. O que precisa fa zer agora para que esse James Brown seja preso?**_

— _**Precisamos entregar a fita ao promotor. Não confio em mais ninguém. Quero colocá-la nas mãos dele. E não vai ser fácil.**_

— _**Nada que valha a pena é fácil.**_

— _**Tem razão. — Ela aumentou a velocidade. — Vamos ter de esconder o carro. james já o viu, e agora também os policiais têm o número da placa. Precisamos descobrir um lugar onde escondê-lo, telefonar para o promotor e marcar um encontro.**_

— _**Uma seqüência de ações inteligente — ele disse.**_

— _**Assim que conseguirmos nos esconder, o promotor Black já terá saído do escritório. Duvido que o telefo ne de sua casa conste da lista. — Ante o olhar curioso de Edward, esclareceu: — Provavelmente só conseguiremos falar com ele amanhã.**_

— _**Então, nossa preocupação imediata é um lugar seguro para passar a noite.**_

— _**Sim. Iremos até a próxima cidade, deixarei o carro em um restaurante e chamaremos um táxi para nos levar a um motel.**_

— _**Um táxi?**_

— _**Um carro contratado — ela explicou. Edward coçou o queixo.**_

— _**E a polícia não pode interrogar o motorista desse... táxi, para descobrir aonde fomos?**_

— _**Tem razão. Droga, para onde podemos ir sem um carro? **_

_**Edward a olhou como se ela tivesse duas cabeças.**_

— _**Você estava certa, Bella. O mundo moderno tornou as coisas fáceis demais**_.

aqui está um novo capitulo, beijos e obrigada a todos.

Ps: lembrando que não sou humana sou mestiça é uma fic interativa, ou seja, você é quem decide como tudo irá acontecer, comente e diga como você quer que a história continue.

Beijos e obrigada a todos que comentario e me adicionaram como historia favorita e autor favorito.

beijos


	6. capitulo seis

_**Capitulo seis**_

Edward não fez comentário algum, mas estava admi rado com a força e a determinação de Bella. Qualquer outra mulher que ele conhecia teria caído no choro, ficado parali sada de medo, ou simplesmente desmaiado, mas ela soubera agir de forma correta num momento difícil. Com um bandido apontando-lhe uma arma, ela desafiara o canalha e o insul tara, recusando-se a demonstrar temor.

Ele sugeriu que saíssem da cidade, em direção à zona rural. Depois, conseguiu convencê-la a confiar o carro a um fazendeiro. Quando pararam em uma fazenda, Edward conversou com o dono e pediu emprestados dois cavalos por uma noite, deixando o automóvel como garantia.

Os olhos do homem se arregalaram quando ele lhe esten deu um punhado de moedas de ouro em troca do uso dos ani mais. Examinou as moedas cuidadosamente, enquanto Bella batia com o cotovelo em suas costas.

— Essas moedas provavelmente valem uma fortuna, Alexandre.

— Bobagem. É uma ninharia.

— Não nesta época. Se tiver outras, guarde-as, pelo amor de Deus!

Ele deu de ombros, surpreso. O fazendeiro, depois de em bolsar as moedas, sorria largamente e estava mais do que feliz quando Alexandre lhe pediu para guardar o carro no ce leiro por uma noite. Para protegê-lo dos fenômenos atmosfé ricos, ele disse, mas o verdadeiro motivo era manter o veículo longe de olhos alheios.

Pensou ter feito um bom negócio, até que o fazendeiro lhe trouxe dois cavalos magros, com selas velhas e arreios des gastados, sujeitos a se romperem a qualquer momento.

— Estes são os únicos cavalos que tem? — perguntou, passando a mão no pescoço de um dos animais.

— Lamento, mas sim. Ou os leva, ou os deixa aqui.

— Talvez eu lhe dê algumas moedas a mais quando vol tar. Assim quem sabe pode comprar um feno bom para esses animais, e talvez uma escova.

O homem ficou em dúvida se tinha sido insultado ou não, mas não fez nenhum comentário, já que vislumbrava a chan ce de ganhar mais algumas moedas de ouro.

— Bondade sua, moço — o fazendeiro falou, afinal. Edward concordou.

— Então, eu farei isso, contanto que seja discreto quanto a este nosso contato. A dama e eu não desejamos ser pertur bados esta noite.

O fazendeiro abriu um sorriso.

— Ficarei mudo.

— Edward — Bella disse, puxando-o pela manga do casaco. — Vamos precisar apenas de um cavalo. A não ser que queira me ver esparramada no chão.

Ele a olhou com espanto.

— Não sabe cavalgar?

— Nunca subi em um cavalo. E não vou começar agora, se tiver outra escolha.

— Uma escolha, milady, é o que não tem. Vou ensiná-la, pode deixar. Não precisa ficar com medo.

Ela baixou a voz:

— Edward, estou falando sério. Não quero um cavalo. Não podemos ir apenas com o seu?

Ele sorriu. O que Bella queria era encostar o corpo no seu.

— Nada me agradaria mais do que tê-la junto a mim na sela, minha doçura. Mas, como já lhe expliquei isso não é possível. Não ainda — ele acrescentou.

Bella rangeu os dentes.

— Chega de bobagens, Edward. Eu sinto pavor só de pensar em subir nessa besta fedorenta. Isso é tudo.

Sem deixar de sorrir, ele assentiu.

— Você, uma mulher que enfrenta um homem armado e o encara sem medo? Claro que teme este velho cavalo caindo aos pedaços — ele ironizou.

— Mas é a verdade! Tenho medo, sim.

Edward fechou os olhos por um momento, atormentado pelo desejo reprimido.

— Em breve — ele murmurou, inclinando-se e fitando-a nos olhos. — Em breve, BellaE prometo que va lerá cada minuto da espera.

Ele sustentou o olhar de Bella, e viu o brilho da paixão reluzir brevemente nos olhos dela, antes que piscasse e virasse o rosto.

— Você é um cretino arrogante.

Ele riu.

— Além do mais, milady, nenhuma dessas éguas pare ce ser forte o suficiente para levar nós dois. Por mais que o pensamento de tê-la aninhada entre minhas coxas, com as costas pressionadas ao meu peito, e a cintura enlaçada por meus braços me tente, não temos escolha.

Virou-se, então, para o fazendeiro, agradeceu-lhe, ergueu Bella em seus braços e a colocou sobre a égua. Surpreendeu-se ao vê-la passar uma das pernas sobre a sela e colocá-la do outro lado. As mulheres do seu tempo não montavam daque la forma, e sim de lado. De qualquer maneira, resolveu não comentar. Pouco depois, estava sobre seu cavalo.

— Segure-se bem e me passe às rédeas — disse.

Bella se agarrou à sela a ponto de seus dedos ficarem brancos pelo esforço. Edward pegou as rédeas e começou a puxar a égua.

— Quer dizer que terei de ficar aqui em cima até chegar mos a um motel — ela resmungou.

— Engana-se, milady. Nós correremos menos riscos de sermos descobertos se acamparmos no bosque. Bem dentro dele, creio eu.

— Mas... mas, Edward, eu estou com fome. Não come mos nada. E não temos cobertores.

— Temos tudo de que precisamos Bella. — Ele ficou imaginando como uma mulher tão capaz podia ser ao mesmo tempo tão dependente. — Não tenha medo. Sou o seu mosqueteiro, lady Swan. Eu a alimentarei e a manterei aquecida. Juro pela minha espada.

Ele a viu empalidecer e engolir com dificuldade.


	7. Capitulo sete

_**Capitulo sete**_

_**Bella não tinha idéia do que Edward estava procurando ao se embrenhar cada vez mais na floresta que rodeava a pro priedade do fazendeiro. Ele observava as árvores e olhava em volta, até, finalmente, fazer um sinal para que parassem.**_

— _**Aqui está ótimo.**_

— _**O que está ótimo? — perguntou ela, olhando ao redor.**_

— _**O lugar. Para acampar. — Desmontou, caminhou até o cavalo dela, pegou-a pela cintura e a colocou no chão.**_

_**Logo que pôs todo o peso em suas pernas, Bella sentiu os músculos doerem. Ele reparou e sorriu.**_

— _**Sem dúvida, vai doer mais ainda amanhã. Se eu pudes se ter lhe poupado esse sacrifício, o teria feito.**_

_**Ela procurou um lugar macio para se sentar enquanto Edward se afastava, levando os cavalos para beber em um riacho. Depois disso, ele pegou uma corda que havia na sela e cortou-a com a espada em duas partes.**_

— _**Vou amarrar os cavalos em um lugar onde eles possam pastar — disse.**_

_**Bella procurou se acomodar melhor, colocando as mãos sob a cabeça ao se deitar na relva. Passaria a noite sozinha com Edward no meio da floresta. O mosqueteiro estava convencido de que ela ardia de desejo por ele. Não que o ho mem não fosse atraente, mas não era seu tipo.**_

_**Sorriu diante da bobagem que havia pensado. Os tipos dela eram todos perdedores. No começo, pareciam legais, mas depois acabavam se revelando. Um deles tinha sido Eric, que vivia lhe pedindo dinheiro emprestado. O namoro com Caius não passara do segundo encontro, porque ele tinha sido preso por porte de drogas. Quanto a Riley, acabara descobrindo que o sem-vergonha era casado.**_

_**E agora havia Edward. Um sujeito que colocava a honra acima de tudo, que manejava uma espada com maestria e que era educado a ponto de irritá-la. Um homem que se recusava a deixá-la até que tivesse certeza de que ela estaria em segurança.**_

_**Definitivamente, não era o tipo dela, pois Edward não era um perdedor.**_

_**Havia, porém, um grande problema. O mosqueteiro logo voltaria para as suas aventuras na corte francesa. Mas por que isso a perturbava? Não se apaixonaria por ele, certo? Por que não aproveitar os momentos em que estivessem juntos?**_

_**Edward apareceu do meio das árvores, segurando toras de madeira. Colocou-as no chão, exibindo os braços musculosos. Os jeans eram apertados e marcavam seu corpo. A cami seta preta estava colada ao peito devido ao suor.**_

_**Bella engoliu em seco.**_

_**Quando ele se abaixou para fazer o fogo, ela levantou-se, resolvendo desviar os pensamentos para outros assuntos que não se relacionassem àquele corpo másculo.**_

— _**Vou pegar lenha — disse.**_

— _**Que absurdo, milady! Pegar lenha para o fogo é traba lho de homem.**_

_**Ah, então era isso. Sabia que ele devia ter algum defeito. Era machista.**_

— _**Nesta minha época, Edward, não há empregos espe cíficos para homens ou mulheres. Elas podem ser policiais ou até presidente da república se quiserem. E os homens cozi nham, limpam a casa e trocam as fraldas dos filhos.**_

_**Ele estava de costas para ela, ajoelhado, dispondo as to ras para o fogo.**_

— _**Eu a ofendi. Sinto muito, lady Swan. Porém, foi cavalheirismo de minha parte. E difícil entender como uma gentileza possa ter se tornado um insulto em apenas poucos séculos.**_

— _**Cavalheirismo — ela repetiu a palavra. Suspirando profundamente, Edward começou a pegar folhas secas e colocá-las junto à lenha.**_

— _**Sim. Os homens da minha geração não são tolos, Bella. Nunca foi uma questão de acreditarmos que uma mulher seja incapaz de fazer o trabalho pesado. Apenas achamos que ela não deve fazer.**_

— _**Entendo.**_

_**Ele se ergueu, aproximou-se e ajoelhou-se diante dela.**_

— _**Não acredito que tenha entendido. No meu tempo, Bella, nós adoramos as nossas mulheres. Nós as tratamos como criaturas preciosas e amadas. Nossa única esperança de perpetuação de nossa espécie, ás mães dos nos sos filhos. — Pegou a mão dela e acariciou-as com as pontas dos dedos. — Veja esta mão. Linda, delicada... capaz, sim, mas pequena e frágil. — Então, virou sua própria mão. — A minha, no entanto, é grande e áspera. Trabalho duro, tare fas desagradáveis... estão além de uma criatura mágica como uma mulher. Ela... você... deve ser adorada, considerada um tesouro, respeitada como um ser cheio de beleza. A mãe da humanidade. Não me peça para machucar esta mão admirá vel com algo tão medíocre como pegar lenha.**_

_**Bella mal conseguia respirar. A voz de Edward, suave e profunda, mexia com alguma coisa dentro dela. Ele beijou sua mão suavemente.**_

— _**Uma mulher como você tem direito a ver atendidos to dos os seus desejos.**_

— _**E... se a mulher desejar pegar lenha? **_

_**Ele ergueu a cabeça e acabou sorrindo.**_

— _**Então, deve ser-lhe dado o direito de pegar lenha.**_

— _**Mas você não me considera muito fraca para esse tra balho?**_

— _**Fraca? Nunca conheci uma mulher com a sua força, Bella. Mas mesmo a mais frágil das jovens tem a habilidade nata de capturar o coração de um homem, de gerar seus filhos. Certamente esta última tarefa exige mais força do que recolher os galhos que se encontram caídos no chão de uma floresta. Mais força, talvez, do que a de qual quer homem.**_

— _**Imagino que sim.**_

— _**Vamos fazer fogo — ele disse. — Se deseja pegar mais lenha, faça isso. Mas se preferir descansar da viagem, considere-me o seu mais humilde servo. — Ele fez uma reverência com a cabeça.**_

_**Por um momento, Bella foi tomada pela sensação de que era uma espécie de rainha. Que sensação maravilhosa! Tinha de admitir que ele não era exatamente um machista. Havia uma diferença entre o machismo e o cavalheirismo.**_

_**Edward se levantou e voltou para a pilha de lenha. Tirou uma pedra do bolso e começou a esfregá-la em outra.**_

_**Bella enfiou a mão no bolso.**_

— _**Pode deixar as pedras de lado, Edward. Tenho uma coisinha melhor.**_

_**Ele observou o isqueiro nas mãos dela.**_

— _**Outra arte do seu mundo moderno?**_

— _**Você vai adorar isso. — Ela acendeu o isqueiro junto à lenha e viu-o sorrir quando a chama apareceu.**_

— _**Que maravilha! — ele exclamou.**_

_**Bella sentou-se perto do fogo, que começava a aumentar. Pôs-se a pensar que estar ali ao lado dele à noite toda podia não ser algo tão terrível assim.**_

— _**Então, você acredita mesmo em tudo aquilo que disse a respeito das mulheres, ou é algo que usa para seduzi-las?**_

_**Ele riu, balançando a cabeça.**_

— _**Acredito mesmo.**_

— _**Você acha que uma mulher pode fazer qualquer coisa que quiser?**_

— _**Algumas mulheres, sim. Você, por exemplo.**_

— _**Isso é bom, porque quero pedir que faça uma coisa para mim. E pode não ser exatamente o tipo de pedido que costu ma ouvir das mulheres.**_

_**Seus olhares se encontraram.**_

— _**Pode pedir o que quiser Bella.**_

— _**Quero que me ensine a lutar com a espada. **_

_**Edward arregalou os olhos, mas seus lábios se curva ram em um sorriso.**_

— _**Por que deveria me surpreender, já que o pedido veio justamente de você? Se quiser aprender a esgrimir, Bella, eu a ensinarei.**_

_**A noite estava ficando cada vez melhor.**_

— _**Mas, primeiro — ele disse — , vou arranjar algo para comermos. — Avivou o fogo e se levantou. — Vi sinais de vea dos por perto. Também de morcegos e codornas.**_

— _**Humm... Prefiro passar fome a comer carne de morcego. **_

_**Ele fez uma leve reverência.**_

— _**Então, eu não lhe trarei morcegos para o jantar, minha lady.**_

_**Edward não trouxe um morcego, e sim um enorme peru selvagem, o suficiente para alimentar uma dúzia de pessoas. Bella se ocupara em manter o fogo aceso, e depois tinha verificado se os cavalos continuavam presos. Havia come çado então a se aborrecer e a se preocupar com a demora de Edward, o que era bobagem, pois ele certamente sabia como se virar em um bosque.**_

_**Assim que chegou, ele se afastara do acampamento para limpar a ave antes de levá-la para perto do fogo. Não se pa recia com os perus consumidos no Dia de Ação de Graça. Era mais comprido e não tão macio e brilhante.**_

_**Bella surpreendeu-se quando Edward cortou o peru em pedaços, para que ficasse pronto mais rápido. Ele usou ga lhos em formato de forquilhas para assá-lo.**_

_**Ao sentir o aroma delicioso, seu estômago começou a ron car alto. Edward, educadamente, fingiu não ouvir. Ele foi girando a carne até que estivesse pronta, e então lhe esten deu um pedaço de peito. Após uma mordida, ela sentiu-se no paraíso.**_

— _**Deus, isto está uma delícia! — ela exclamou.**_

_**Edward também parecia muito satisfeito com seu pe daço de carne. Conforme Bella se satisfazia com a comida, começou a pensar em outros assuntos.**_

— _**Edward, como matou o peru sem uma arma?**_

_**Ele inclinou-se, tirou uma faca da bota e a colocou de vol ta, como se tivesse respondido à pergunta.**_

— _**Mas... você não podia simplesmente se aproximar da ave e lhe enfiar a faca.**_

— _**A faca é afiada, e um bom golpe foi o suficiente.**_

— _**Você atirou a faca no peru? E o atingiu?**_

— _**Não valeria à pena atirar a faca e não acertar, Bella.**_

— _**Bem, que prático. — Ela terminou a carne, lambeu os dedos e se levantou.**_

— _**Agora vai me mostrar como usar a espada?**_

— _**Claro. — Ele também se levantou, com a espada presa ao cinto. Como estava sem casaco, à arma brilhava.**_

_**Bella deu um passo à frente para pegá-la, mas ele a im pediu.**_

— _**Deverá aprender algumas noções de esgrima antes que eu lhe confie à espada.**_

— _**Como vou aprender sem a espada?**_

— _**Eu vou lhe arranjar uma... de mentirinha — ele disse, e apontou para uma árvore que havia atrás dela, com um galho longo e fino, já sem folhas.**_

— _**Você quer que eu use aquilo?**_

— _**Por ora. Confie em mim, Bella. Não quero que perca a mão ou um olho por dar um golpe errado. Isso será mais seguro.**_

— _**Você está parecendo minha mãe dando-me ordens para eu tomar cuidado.**_

— _**Uma senhora sábia sua mãe. Eu não me perdoaria se você ferisse esses seus lindos olhos.**_

_**Ela ruborizou ao ouvir o elogio, mas disfarçou pegando o galho.**_

— _**Eles são de um marrom aveludado — ele prosseguiu.**_

— _**São da cor da lama — ela respondeu.**_

_**Edward riu, e Bella sentiu algo diferente dentro de si. 0 riso do mosqueteiro era sensual, tinha de reconhecer.**_

— _**Bem, vamos à aula. O que devo fazer com este galho? **_

_**Edward levantou sua espada, mantendo a outra mão erguida para trás.**_

— _**En garde, milady.**_

_**beijos. espero que tenham gostado.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**capitulo oito**_

**me desculpem por ter errado e não ter trocado o Alexandre pelo Edward. Rita Cullen me pediu a versão original de um mosqueteiro ao luar se alguem mais quiser me diga que após o termino da fic eu mando por email.**

Manejar uma espada não era nem de perto fácil como Edward fazia parecer. Bella descobriu isso ao tentar imi tar, com o galho, os movimentos graciosos dele. Para seu cré dito, conseguiu acertar dois golpes e achou que aprendera alguns golpes ao terminarem o treino.

— Agora — ele disse, retirando o galho da mão dela — , tente com a espada de verdade.

Bella ficou surpresa. Edward a deixaria usar sua es pada, aquela com a qual ele eliminava os inimigos do rei da França. Sentiu que estava vermelha com o esforço despendi do, enquanto ele parecia tranqüilo e relaxado. Sem dúvida, estava em muito boa forma física. Já ela, infelizmente, preci sava praticar alguns exercícios aeróbicos.

— Está pronta? — ele perguntou.

Quando ela assentiu, Edward se afastou alguns passos.

— Como vou lutar sem um inimigo?

Ele sorriu, e isso fez com que o coração de Bella parecesse falhar.

— Por ora, seu inimigo vai ser produto da sua imaginação, ma belle. Imagine monsieur Brown parado diante de você.

— Isso ajudaria imensamente. Posso castrá-lo?

— Você é mais sanguinária do que eu imaginava.

— Apenas em relação a James. — Ela tentou levantar a espada. — E mais pesada que o galho. — Depois, abaixou-a em um movimento em forma de arco.

— Bon. Agora arremesse! Apare! Esquive-se do golpe! Blo queie!

Conforme Edward dava as ordens, ela obedecia, e não podia negar que se sentia poderosa usando aquela arma, não exatamente de forma graciosa e quase tropeçando. Mesmo assim, no fim do exercício, Edward parecia satisfeito.

— Aprende muito depressa, Bella.

Ela sorriu, quase sem fôlego.

— Só gostaria que você ficasse aqui por mais tempo. — Mordeu o lábio. A idéia da partida de Edward parecia incrivelmente triste. E não apenas porque ele não estaria por ali para dar-lhe aulas de esgrima.

— Eu gostaria de poder ficar — ele disse

— Como era a sua vida de onde o tirei, Edward? — Á voz de Bella soava muito doce.

— Ah, minha vida de antes... Era uma grande aventura, ser um mosqueteiro é o sonho de todo francês... pelo menos no meu tempo. Sou respeitado, admirado e até invejado por todos que conheço.

Um homem de valor, ela pensou. Bem-sucedido, que gos tava do que fazia.

— Tem família?

Ele abaixou os olhos.

— Sou filho único. Meus pais morreram de uma febre quando eu era ainda muito novo. Fui criado por meu tio, que servia com os mosqueteiros antes de se casar e se assentar. Ele já morreu também. Não tenho família. Mas é melhor as sim para um mosqueteiro. Minha vida é o meu trabalho.

— E o amor?

Edward deu de ombros e sorriu.

— Quando o amor chegar, ele se tornará a minha vida. Pelo amor verdadeiro, eu deixarei de lado a minha espada. Mas até que esse dia chegue, estou feliz em lutar pelo rei. Cada dia traz um novo desafio, uma nova aventura.

— Uma nova mulher?

O sorriso mudou e se tornou meio maroto.

— Algumas vezes. Um guerreiro nunca sabe que dia será o seu último, e assim tende a aproveitar ao máximo suas noites. Mas sexo não é amor, milady. Aquelas aventuras ao luar não significam nada nem para mim nem para as damas envolvidas. E acho que elas são inteligentes o suficiente para saber disso.

Bella ficou imaginando se ele a considerava uma daquelas damas. Então, afirmou a si mesma que isso não importava.

Edward deu um passo à frente e deslizou os dedos pelo rosto dela.

— Está cansada, e já é tarde. É melhor descansarmos.

Ele jogou mais lenha no fogo e ajeitou as selas no chão para serem usadas como travesseiros, colocando-as bem per to uma da outra. Acomodou-se, pôs o casaco sobre o corpo e voltou-se para ela.

— Venha, Bella. Não tem nada a temer.

— Sei disso. Não estou com medo. — E, se estivesse, não seria pelo motivo que ele imaginava. Deitar-se perto dele a noite inteira sem tocá-lo se tornaria um desafio. Não era com Edward que se preocupava, e sim consigo mesma. As mu lheres abordavam os homens na época dos mosqueteiros? O que ele acharia se ela ousasse...

O que estava pensando? Edward era quem vivia obce cado por sexo. E, uma vez que havia decidido não tocá-la en quanto a missão de protegê-la não terminasse, ela não tinha de se preocupar com qualquer investida dele.

Ou tinha?

— Bella?

Ele a esperava. Bella suspirou e deitou-se no lugar indi cado, deslizando para debaixo do enorme casaco que tia Esme dera a Edward e colocando a cabeça na sela.

— Boa noite, milady. Durma bem.

— Boa noite, Edward — ela disse, mas não acreditava que conseguiria dormir.

Porém dormiu. Quando acordou, sua cabeça não estava mais sobre a sela, e sim sobre algo muito mais macio e firme ao mesmo tempo, e com um cheiro bem melhor.

Abriu os olhos para a claridade do amanhecer e viu onde se encontrava. Sobre o peito de Edward, cujos braços a en laçavam, uma das mãos em seus cabelos. Notou que suas pernas estavam sobre o corpo do mosqueteiro, e seus braços, em torno da cintura dele.

Edward cheirava bem. E parecia quente e excitado. Ela ergueu a cabeça, imaginando se conseguiria se levantar sem que ele acordasse. Mas quando o olhou, percebeu que ele já despertara e que havia desejo na expressão de seu rosto.

— Mon Dieu! — ele murmurou. — Você é... tão bonita!

Os lábios dele estavam muito próximos dos seus, e ela sen tiu-se atraída como por um ímã. Deixou que ele a enlaçasse e a beijasse. Quando ele a abraçou com mais intensidade retribuiu o beijo, entreabrindo os lábios e permitindo que a língua de Edward acariciasse o interior de sua boca.

Jamais imaginara que a boca pudesse ser uma zona tão erógena. Nunca fora beijada daquela forma. Com ternura e paixão ao mesmo tempo. Ela o desejava, e essa conclusão a atingiu com força. Queria fazer amor com ele. Naquele exato momento.

Estava praticamente sobre o corpo dele. Enquanto ele con tinuava beijando-a, ela se movia, enlaçando suas pernas às dele, sentindo-lhe a manifestação do desejo. Porém, ele colo cou as mãos em seus ombros e, gentilmente, afastou-a.

— Nunca — ele murmurou. — É muito difícil resistir à tentação.

— Para mim também. — Inclinou-se para beijá-lo outra vez, mas ele manteve a distância.

— Preciso resistir. — Fechou os olhos, como se estivesse sofrendo. — Mas se o desejo pudesse matar um homem, eu não viveria muito tempo.

— Edward, você não precisa...

— Preciso, sim. É um voto que fiz há muito tempo, o códi go segundo o qual eu vivo. Sou seu protetor até que não corra mais perigo algum. E somente isso.

Bella olhou-o sem acreditar no que ouvia.

— Está brincando, não é?

— Se eu fizer amor com você agora, Bella, nos próximos dias meus pensamentos estarão concentrados apenas em você. Estarei distraído, até mesmo enfraquecido pelo desejo, pela lembrança do prazer mais doce que desfrutei até agora. Não... eu não posso.

Revirando os olhos, ela se levantou.

— Certo. Para mim, tudo bem, Edward. No fundo, não queria mesmo fazer nada mais íntimo.

— Eu a magoei com a minha recusa. — Ele também se levantou e se posicionou as costas dela, massageando-lhe os ombros. — Mas não se engane, ma chérie, se não fosse pelo meu voto de honra, eu...

— Oh, você e a sua honra que vão para o inferno! — ela exclamou, afastando-se para se ocupar com a fogueira.

— Você não sente nada disso.

— Vamos esquecer o assunto, está bem? Precisamos achar um telefone, ligar para o promotor e marcarmos um encontro.

Edward ficou parado onde estava.

— Isso é tão difícil para mim quanto para você, Bella.

Ela o ignorou, embaraçada por ter sido rejeitada.

— Precisamos arranjar um carro. Não podemos usar o de tia Esme mesmo que ninguém o tenha localizado até agora. Os policiais provavelmente já ligaram para ela, já que devem ter encontrado o proprietário do volvo e... — interrompeu-se e mordeu o lábio. — Oh, meu Deus!

Edward voltou-se para ela imediatamente.

— O que foi?

— A placa do carro! Oh, Deus, por que não pensei nisso a noite passada? James viu a placa do volvo. Ele pode ter loca lizado o proprietário com tanta facilidade quanto à polícia!

— Sua tia está correndo perigo? .

— Certamente. Temos de avisá-la o mais rápido possível, e dizer a ela que deixe a casa e fique em outro lugar por uns tempos. E precisamos fazer isso bem depressa.

A mulher era cheia de contradições. Primeiro negara que, o desejava, um hábito que tinha começado a fazê-lo duvidar de si mesmo pela primeira vez nos últimos tempos. Depois, havia deixado bem claro que o desejava. E então se irritara sem querer entender suas razões. Mas tudo isso tinha ficado para trás quando, de repente, chegara à conclusão de que havia inadvertidamente colocado a tia em perigo.

Enquanto cavalgavam lado a lado, ele a observava. O modo como seus olhos ganhavam intensidade quando estava preocupada. A maneira como o vento agitava seus cabelos escuros, que os raios de sol tornavam mais brilhantes.

Ele tinha desejado muitas mulheres e possuíra a maioria delas. Mas nunca tinha sentido nada parecido antes. Não era apenas um desejo mais forte, era algo diferente, completamente novo. E isso o deixava com uma estranha sensação de que tudo que havia experimentado antes fora bobagem diante desse desconhecido e poderoso sentimento.

Esse desejo desapareceria quando fizesse amor com ela? Era isso o que normalmente acontecia. Porém, algo lhe dizia que dessa vez seria diferente. Nada parecia o mesmo.

Quando, finalmente, chegaram à fazenda, o dono os cumprimentou com um sorriso e acenou da varanda. Bella des montou antes do cavalo parar e seguiu correndo para a casa.

— Por favor — ela disse — , preciso usar o seu telefone. Pagarei pela ligação, mas...

— Claro, entre. Como foi o passeio de vocês?

Bella não respondeu, apenas passou pelo homem e entrou na casa.

Edward desmontou, pegou outra moeda de ouro do bol so e a estendeu ao fazendeiro.

— Obrigado por sua bondade — o homem disse, sorrindo. Edward começou a tirar as selas dos cavalos.

— Ora, não precisa ter esse trabalho.

— Os animais estão quentes. Eles têm de ser escovados.

— Seth vai cuidar deles — o fazendeiro insistiu. Chamou o rapaz, que surgiu de dentro do estábulo, atravessou o jardim que havia diante da casa e chegou até eles. O fazendeiro voltou-se para Edward:

— Estive na cidade e descobri que as moedas que me deu valem muito dinheiro. Assim, pude contratar um ajudante para a fazenda. Ele vai cuidar dos animais, agora.

Edward franziu a testa. Talvez Bella estivesse certa a respeito do valor das moedas.

— Estes são os seus cavalos? — perguntou Seth. — Quando foi à última vez que os limpou?

— Faz bastante tempo. — O fazendeiro deu de ombros se dirigiu a Edward: — Seth entende tudo de cavalos. Logo os meus estarão com outra aparência.

Edward viu o modo como as mãos do rapaz se moviam sobre o pêlo dos animais. Era óbvio que ele não apenas sabia tudo de cavalos, mas também gostava do que fazia. Pelo me nos, algo bom resultará de sua visita à fazenda.

De repente, deparou-se com Bella, parada ali, pálida e de olhos arregalados.

— O que foi chérie? Não conseguiu falar com sua tia?

Ela fechou os olhos.

— Foi James Brown quem atendeu ao telefone.

Edward não entendeu direito o que ela queria dizer.

— Ele está na casa de tia Esme, Edward. Minha tia é sua prisioneira, e o bandido disse que não vai libertá-la se eu não lhe entregar a fita.

agradeço a todos que comentaram. eu não iria postar hoje, mas eu consegui chegar em casa um pouco mais cedo e aqui esta um capitulo novinho.

o resto terá de ser para a proxima semana.

beijos e comentem


	9. capitulo nove penultimo capitulo

_**Este é o penultimo capitulo.**_

_**Comentem e me desculpem por ter sumido mas essas semas tenho saido as6h30 e chagado 11H.**_

_**Beijos.**_

_**Capitulo nove**_

Não havia tempo para conseguir outro carro Bella tirou o de tia Esme do estábulo sem nem sequer pensar que poderia encontrar pelo caminho muitos policiais de olho na placa. Se ela visse luzes piscando atrás do automóvel, com certeza continuaria em seu caminho e levaria a polícia à casa de Esme.

— Vai dar tudo certo — Edward disse, tocando-a no ombro e procurando por seu olhar.

Bella viu a preocupação nos olhos dele. Mas não por tia Esme. A preocupação era por ela e pelo que devia estar sen tindo naquele momento.

— Como pode ter certeza disso? Pelo que sei, tia Esme tal vez já esteja...

— Não — ele disse com firmeza. — James não é estúpido. Ele quer trocar sua tia pela fita. Não poderá fazer isso a não ser que a mantenha viva.

Bella tentou manter a velocidade abaixo do limite naque le trecho de estrada, apesar de que, se seguisse seu desejo, pisaria bem fundo no acelerador. E não seria uma má idéia. _, _Afinal, se a casa de Esme fosse rodeada por policiais, James Brown pensaria duas vezes antes de fazer uma bobagem.

— O que quer fazer quando chegarmos lá? — Edward perguntou.

Bella ficou surpresa com a pergunta. Afinal, ele era o es pecialista em luta. Por outro lado, não sabia nada sobre como os mafiosos agiam.

— Não acho que temos escolha. Eu terei de entregar a fita a James

Ele mordeu o lábio.

— O quê? Acha que isso é uma bobagem, não é?

— Acho que... você se esqueceu de uma coisa, Bella. Nós temos uma escolha, sim. E precisamos apro veitá-la, agindo com extremo cuidado. Por que ele deixaria você viva, assim como Esme, depois que estiver com a fita nas mãos?

Bella suspirou. Edward tinha razão.

— Não, ele não nos deixará vivas. Não poderá se dar a esse luxo. Sabe que poderei testemunhar contra ele, mesmo se a fita não estiver mais comigo.

— Então, precisamos reagir. Não vamos entregar a fita.

— Mas, Edward, o que mais podemos fazer? Ele está lá, e não está sozinho. À nossa espera. Como podemos...

— Há sempre um jeito, Bella. Confie em mim.

Seus olhares se encontraram, e ela compreendeu que con fiava nele. Ela lhe confiaria sua vida. Com um gesto de cabe ça, demonstrou isso a ele.

— Bom— Edward disse. — E não vamos nos esquecer de que sua tia não é completamente desprovida de recursos pró prios.

Eles estacionaram o carro a certa distância da casa, em uma viela nas redondezas. Passaram por gramados e terre nos baldios, procurando cortar ao máximo o caminho. Logo, viram a casa de Esme, que tinha as janelas fechadas. Um au tomóvel, dentro do qual havia dois homens, estava parado em frente. Escondidos atrás de uma árvore, Bella e Edward podiam ver mais um homem junto à porta dos fundos.

— Deve haver mais um na porta da frente — Edward observou. — O que precisamos é descobrir outra maneira de entrar. Mas primeiro — olhou em direção ao carro — , vamos eliminar alguns dos inimigos.

— Eu me encarrego dos que estão dentro do carro, Edward. Tudo o que preciso é de uma fita adesiva, uma te soura e um pedaço de mangueira. Acho que posso encontrar esse material onde tia Esme guarda as ferramentas.

Pegando-a pelo braço, Edward começou a se dirigir à garagem, mas ela meneou a cabeça.

— Não. Tente olhar para dentro da casa e verificar se tia Esme está bem. Posso arranjar esse material por minha conta.

— Acho que seria melhor agirmos juntos. É mais seguro.

— Já sou crescidinha, Edward. E estou preocupada com minha tia. Por favor, eu me sentiria muito melhor sabendo que você está por perto, vigiando-a.

Fechando os olhos, ele acabou concordando.

— Certo. Sei que é mais do que capaz de lidar com esse tipo de coisas. Mas tenha cuidado, _ma ch__é__rie. _— Beijou-a ra pidamente.

Bella tentou voltar a respirar com normalidade depois do beijo, querendo apenas se concentrar naquilo que precisava fazer.

— Por favor, não deixe que machuquem minha tia. Estou contando com você, Edward.

— Tem a minha palavra de mosqueteiro, Bella. Sua tia não vai sofrer um arranhão.

Assim que ele disse isso, Bella soube que seria verdade. Era incrível como confiava nele. Seus olhares se encontra ram por instantes antes que ela começasse a se dirigir ao quintal em busca das ferramentas.

Edward deu um salto e agarrou o galho de uma árvore que havia ao lado da casa e que lhe daria acesso ao seu inte rior. Com um movimento mais rápido, já estava lá em cima, próximo à janela do quarto de Esme.

Bella observou tudo à distância, mal conseguindo acredi tar em tamanha agilidade. Ele podia ter quebrado o pescoço, Olhou para os homens que cercavam a casa, e constatou que ninguém percebera nada.

Chegando à garagem, acendeu o isqueiro para enxergar melhor e logo localizou os itens dos quais precisava. Saindo dali, passou pelo jardim, mantendo-se sempre agachada.

Conseguiu se aproximar e colocar-se sob o carro, cujo motor estava ligado. Enfiou a mangueira no cano do escapamento e prendeu-a com o pedaço da fita que tinha cortado com os den tes. Depois, enfiou a outra ponta na saída do ar-condicionado.

Em seguida, voltou ao quintal, sem ser vista.

Sorriu. Ela era boa no que fazia.

Mas Edward era melhor.

Quando ergueu os olhos, viu uma corda caindo de um vão do telhado. Ele havia deixado preparado um caminho para ela.

Que homem!

Quando Bella desceu as escadas do sótão, rezando para que não fizesse barulho e revelasse sua presença, desejou saber onde as pessoas estavam. Chegando ao corredor do se gundo andar, passou pelas portas fechadas nas pontas dos pés, com os ouvidos atentos e o coração na garganta.

De repente, a porta de um dos quartos se abriu, e ela foi pu xada para dentro. Uma mão cobriu sua boca, e o quarto estava totalmente no escuro. Ela lutou... mas por pouco tempo. Logo reconheceu o peito forte e o aroma inconfundível.

— Edward? — indagou quando a mão se afastou de sua boca.

— _Oui, ma ch__é__rie. _Quem mais podia ser?

— Você os localizou? Minha tia está bem?

— Ela está bem. Encontra-se no quarto ao lado com James. Pelo que posso dizer, há outros dois na casa, um na porta da frente, um na dos fundos. Melhor eliminarmos os dois ao mesmo tempo.

— Assim, um não terá tempo de alertar o outro.

— Ou de avisar James. E os homens que estão no carro?

— Estarão dormindo quando descermos. — Notou que Edward parecia confuso. — Explicarei mais tarde. Pode acre ditar em mim. Eles não representam mais problema algum.

— Confio em você — ele disse. — É estranho estar em uma batalha com uma mulher ao meu lado. E mais estranho ainda é sentir que você desempenha seu papel tão bem quan to eu. E uma mulher especial, Bella.

— Que bom que pense assim. Agora, venha. Vamos partir para a ação.

— Eu fico com a porta dos fundos — falou Edward. Bella tinha certeza de que ele já avaliara os dois homens e que o dos fundos devia ser mais forte e perigoso. Não que ela se importasse.

— Vamos fazer isso bem depressa e em silêncio, está bem? — Ela não esperou pela resposta. — Encontre-me junto às escadas.

Seguiram em direções opostas. Bella pegou sua arma e entrou na sala de visitas. Não estava totalmente às escuras, apesar das luzes apagadas e das cortinas cerradas, e ela pôde ver o sujeito, que olhava para fora. Aproximou-se e ergueu a arma. Encontrava-se justamente atrás dele quando ouviu um barulho seco vindo dos fundos da casa, seguido do som de alguém caindo no chão. O homem também ouviu e estava prestes a se virar quando ela o atingiu na cabeça com o cano do revólver, derrubando-o. Guardou a arma e usou a fita ade siva nos punhos e na boca do criminoso. Perfeito. Seguiu para as escadas e encontrou Edward já à sua espera.

— Conseguiu? — ele perguntou.

— Sim, claro.

Edward sorriu e, juntos, começaram a subir as escadas.

— E agora? — Bella indagou.

— Agora, eu volto para o telhado, e você fica na porta do quarto de sua tia.

— Ah, e entramos de dois lados.

— Sim. Mas tome cuidado. Não fique exatamente diante da porta, Bella. Não quero perdê-la agora.

Bella prendeu o fôlego. O que Edward dizia era uma bobagem. Quando tudo tivesse acabado, ele regressaria ao seu tempo. Perdê-la era inevitável. Procurou afastar o pensamento.

— Não se preocupe. Já estive nesse tipo de situação uma ou duas vezes.

Assentindo, ele foi até a escada do sótão. Bella deu-lhe um tempo para se posicionar, antes de bater na porta do quarto. — O que foi? — James grunhiu.

— Sr. Brown? É Bella Swan. Trouxe a fita, como o senhor exigiu. — Ela escutou passos se aproximando.

— Que diabos! Como foi que entrou... — A porta foi aberta. James estava com a arma na mão. — Onde estão os meus homens?

— Eles me mandaram subir — ela disse, tentando soar convincente.

James olhou em volta com nervosismo. Finalmente, pe gou-a pelo braço, puxou-a para dentro do quarto e fechou a porta. Ela teve tempo apenas de vislumbrar a tia, amarrada a uma cadeira em um dos cantos do aposento, com a boca tampada e os olhos arregalados de medo. James logo lhe apontou a arma, berrando:

— Passe logo a fita!

Antes que ela pudesse reagir, a janela atrás dele se espati fou, e Edward surgiu, como uma espécie de super-homem.

Com a espada na mão, estava pronto para o combate. James se voltou e atirou. Esme enviou um olhar feroz para a arma e murmurou alguma coisa por trás da mordaça. A bala entrou no corpo de Edward, jogando-o ao chão. Sua espada caiu para o lado, aos pés de Bella, que a pegou antes que James conseguisse se virar para ela. Hesitou, tentando se lembrar do que teria de fazer com a espada, pois já estava na mira do criminoso.

E então, Edward gritou:

— Apare! Esquive-se! Ataque!

Bella conseguiu arrancar o revólver da mão de James com um golpe. Quando ele tentou pegá-lo de volta, usou de novo a espada, derrubando-o.

— Edward! — Ela se ajoelhou ao lado dele.

— Ainda não, _ch__é__rie. _Desamarre sua tia e use as cordas para prender James. Agora.

Ela assentiu, compreendendo a urgência. Ele perderia a consciência em breve, e queria saber que ela estava em segu rança antes disso. Rapidamente, desamarrou a tia.

— Está bem, tia Esme?

Esme assentiu e tirou a mordaça enquanto Bella corria até o mafioso e o amarrava. Quando ele começou a vociferar, tampou-lhe a boca com a fita adesiva.

— Vai para a cadeia. Por um longo tempo — disse.

Em seguida, correu de novo até Edward. Ajoelhou-se e puxou a camiseta dele para examinar o ferimento.

— Não entre em pânico, Bella. A bala não atingiu o coração dele — Esme disse. — Ia direto para o coração, mas eu consegui desviá-la.

Bella franziu a testa e procurou limpar o sangue para ver a ferida.

— Do que está falando, tia Esme? Que historia é essa de desviar a bala?

— Não se esqueça de quem sou Bella. Eu sim plesmente desviei à bala. Assim, ela atingiu apenas o ombro, a parte onde há bastante carne, se a minha mira foi boa.

Bella prendeu a respiração ao examinar o ferimento. A tia estava absolutamente certa. À bala o atingira no ombro. Amarrou uma tira de tecido ao redor da ferida para estancar o sangramento.

— Não acredito nisso — ela resmungou.

— Por quê? Você conseguiu trazer um mosqueteiro de sé culos atrás, e ainda duvida da mágica?

Esme passou uma das mãos pelo rosto de Edward, en quanto pressionava o tecido contra seu ombro com a outra.

— Se houvesse mesmo essa coisa chamada mágica... — ela murmurou.

— O quê, Bella? Diga-me — quis saber a tia.

— Ele ficaria aqui — Bella murmurou baixinho.

Mas ele não iria ficar. Tudo estava terminado, e ela se en contrava em segurança. Em breve, chegaria o momento em que Edward voltaria para seu próprio tempo. Para as suas missões. Para a sua vida. Os olhos de Bella arderam inexpli cavelmente, e o coração parecia estar se partindo.

— Chame a polícia, tia Esme. E o promotor. E também uma ambulância.

Esme pegou o telefone.

— Não precisamos de uma ambulância. Podemos tratar sozinhas de uma ferida como essa. — Quando a sobrinha abriu a boca para protestar, apontou-lhe o dedo indicador. — Não comece a duvidar de mim novamente, mocinha.

Abaixando a cabeça, Esme suspirou.

— Não vou.

Bella e Esme conseguiram levar Edward para a cama. Ele despertou e protestou um pouco, antes de se resignar, sub metendo-se às duas. As sirenes soavam mais perto, o que signi ficava que logo James e seus homens estariam fora da casa.

Bella revirou os olhos e meneou a cabeça várias vezes quando a tia usou suas poções no ferimento de Edward. Contudo, o remédio pareceu estancar o sangramento de ime diato. Ficou abismada.

— O que usou tia?

— Algumas ervas medicinais, desinfetante e teias de ara nha, querida. Agora, corra até o banheiro e me traga gaze e esparadrapo.

— Teias de aranha? — Bella quase engasgou. Edward, com a cabeça recostada aos travesseiros, ten tou se erguer, com os olhos arregalados.

— Teias de aranha? — ele exclamou. Esme suspirou profundamente.

— Muito bem. Vou eu mesma buscar as bandagens. — Bufando, seguiu para o banheiro.

Bella sentou-se na beira da cama e começou a acariciar os cabelos de Edward.

— Você está bem de verdade?

Seu sorriso encantador a tranqüilizou, apesar de poder ver a dor refletida em seus olhos.

— Já tive ferimentos bem piores do que este e sobrevivi, Bella. Mas se deseja se sentar ao meu lado e ficar se preocupando comigo, não vou achar ruim. — Estendeu o braço são e acariciou-lhe o rosto. — Você fica até mais bonita quando está preocupada.

Ela abaixou os olhos.

— Nunca desiste, não é, Edward?

— Jamais. E agora, _ch__é__rie, _você não está mais sob a mi nha proteção.

Seus olhares se encontraram, e Bella deixou que trans parecessem seus sentimentos por ele. Não queria mais es condê-los.

— Infelizmente você está deitado em uma cama com um buraco no ombro.

— Isso é de pouca importância. Não vou usar o ombro, _ma petite._

— Temos público — ela disse, umedecendo os lábios. Nesse momento, ecoaram passos nas escadas, e a porta do quarto foi subitamente aberta. Policiais entraram, com as armas prontas para atirar.

— E mais público chegando, _non?_

— Lamento que sim — ela murmurou. Voltou-se para os policiais: — Podem abaixar as armas. Os bandidos já estão todos amarrados, esperando para serem levados embora. — Indicou James estendido no chão. — Aquele é o pior de todos, e esta fita vai provar do que ele é capaz.

Abaixando a arma, um dos policiais deu um passo à frente.

— Melhor vocês darem uma olhada nos dois homens que estão dentro do carro, na frente da casa. Não creio que o monóxido de carbono os tenha matado ainda, mas...

Um dos policiais saiu antes de Bella terminar a frase. O outro estendeu a mão para pegar a fita, porém Bella puxou-a para si.

— Quero entregá-la pessoalmente para o promotor, se não se importar.

Os dois homens do carro foram levados por uma ambulân cia, enquanto os outros eram colocados na viatura policial. O promotor Jacob Black chegou sem demora, pegou a fita e insis tiu que Bella o acompanhasse, mas ela recusou.

— Não vou a lugar nenhum antes de ter certeza de que Edward está bem.

O promotor, um homem grande e musculoso, não pareceu con cordar.

— Entendo que esteja preocupada, Srta. Swan, mas isso é necessário.

— Não, não é. O senhor já está com a fita.

— E com James Brown e os outros homens que traba lham para ele, se tudo o que a senhorita me disse é verdade. Mas, uma vez que tenhamos o seu depoimento, ele não terá mais motivos para mandar que os capangas a persigam.

— Nenhum motivo a não ser vingança, é o que quer dizer.

— Bem, sim, há isso.

— Não tenho medo dele. — Ela olhou para Edward que, sentado na cama, tomava alguma coisa que tia Esme lhe dera.

— Vá com _monsieur _Black, Bella— ele disse. — Estou bem.

Ela franziu a testa.

— Ficarei bem — ele prometeu.

— E eu lhe garanto isso — Esme observou. — Vá queri da, vamos encerrar esse caso de uma vez por todas. Temos coisas a fazer, você sabe. — Dirigiu a Edward um olhar significativo.

Coisas a fazer. Certo. Elas tinham de enviar Edward de volta ao seu tempo. Bella encarou a tia.

— Não faça nada antes de eu voltar. Quero ter a chance de dizer... — Não conseguiu proferir a última palavra. _Adeus. _Tudo terminaria então. Muito em breve. Não queria dizer adeus agora. Talvez... talvez nunca.

Os olhos de Edward se escureceram e encontraram os dela, quase como se lessem seus pensamentos.

— Estarei aqui esperando você voltar, pequenina. Pro meto.

Piscando muitas vezes para disfarçar as lágrimas, Bella voltou-se para o promotor.

— Tudo bem, vamos acabar logo com isso.


	10. capitulo dez epilogo

Acabou meus queridos leitores, eu agradeço a todos que adicionaram essa fic aos favoritos, alertas e autor favorito. E pricipalmente aos comentarios carinhosos que recebi, beijos e muito obrigada.

Capitulo dez

Quando Bella conseguiu sair do departamento de polícia local, onde o promotor colhera seu depoimento, já era noite. Nuvens grandes e negras cobriam o céu, e não havia estrelas visíveis. O cenário combinava com seu humor. Presumia que, ao voltar para casa, tia Esme já devia ter preparado tudo para o regresso de Edward. Teria encontrado o feitiço certo na quele livro velho e reunido as ervas necessárias, assim como os cristais e tudo o mais de que viesse a precisar para promo ver a viagem no tempo.

Parando diante da porta da casa, pegou no bolso a foto de Edward, que fora tirada na primeira noite**, **Olhou o rosto do mosqueteiro, contornou levemente as feições com o dedo e não se surpreendeu quando uma lágrima deslizou por sua face e caiu na imagem.

Guardando a foto, abriu a porta.

A primeira coisa que viu ao entrar foram às velas. Duas fileiras de velas altas e elegantes formavam um caminho. Alternavam na cor, rosa e vermelha. Ela nunca tinha visto tantas luzes acesas de uma só vez.

Calculou que devia fazer parte do ritual planejado por tia Esme.

Quando sentiu um perfume, abaixou os olhos e viu péta las de rosas cobrindo o chão entre as duas fileiras de velas.

Estranhando, tirou a jaqueta e os sapatos e, jogando-os para o lado, começou a andar pela alameda de pétalas.

— Tia Esme? — chamou.

Nenhuma resposta. Mas o caminho das velas e pétalas de rosa a levou às escadas. Soava uma música suave na sala.

Aquele devia ser um feitiço muito complicado! No topo das escadas, o caminho continuava em direção ao quarto de hóspedes.

— Onde está todo mundo? — perguntou. Ainda nenhuma resposta.

Entrou no quarto. As velas brilhavam em todas as super fícies. Todo o chão e a cama estavam cobertos com pétalas macias. E ao lado da cama havia um vaso com dúzias de bo tões de rosas vermelhas de cabos bem longos.

E então Edward saiu das sombras e atravessou o apo sento em direção a ela. Parou à sua frente, tirou a espada e ajoelhou-se.

— Meu presente para você, milady — murmurou, colo cando a espada aos pés dela. Em seguida, levantou-se, pegou suas mãos e beijou-as. O beijo foi ardente e úmido e fez sua pele vibrar.

Subitamente Bella entendeu. Aquilo era parte de um pla no de sedução. Aquele pelo qual ela estivera esperando, com o qual sonhara desde o primeiro encontro com ele. Mas o prazer de sua surpresa foi ofuscado pela conscientização de que aquela era também uma maneira de Edward dizer adeus. Afastou esse pensamento quando ele se levantou, ainda segurando-lhe a mão. Eles tinham direito àquele momento. Sim, seria uma noite para guardar na memória.

— Onde está tia Esme? — ela sussurrou.

— Vai passar a noite fora. — A voz de Edward soou baixa e terna, como uma carícia.

— E tudo isto... — Indicou as pétalas no chão. Edward tocou-a carinhosamente o rosto.

— É para você. Isto... e tudo o mais que eu puder lhe dar.

— Você certamente sabe como tratar uma dama. — A fra se devia soar como uma brincadeira, mas sua voz tremeu.

— _Non, ma ch__é__rie. _Nunca quis tratar uma dama da ma neira que desejo tratá-la. Juro pela minha espada.

Os olhos de Bella arderam, e ela temeu cair em lágrimas.

— Isabella swan... — Edward começou.

— Não — interrompeu-o rapidamente. — Não diga mais nada. Eu odeio chorar e você está me deixando muito perto do descontrole.

— Mas por quê?

Por quê? Porque ela não queria que ele partisse, droga! Edward era o primeiro homem que a fizera se sentir da quela maneira, e sabia que não haveria outro. Tinha se apai xonado por ele.

—Bella? — Os olhos de Edward sondaram-lhe a expressão.

Ela envolveu-o pela cintura.

— Cale-se e me beije.

Edward sorriu, antes de abraçá-la e beijá-la apaixo nadamente. Sem interromper o contato, dirigiram-se para a cama e caíram sobre o ninho de pétalas de rosa.

Ele não parou de beijá-la nem mesmo ao despi-la, peça por peça. Então, começou a explorar seu corpo com a boca sensual. Entre uma carícia e outra, murmurava palavras amorosas em francês, termos carinhosos e eróticos, estimulantes. Tomou seus seios entre os lábios, tocou-a no ventre, nas coxas...

Bella despiu-o com ansiedade, e logo se encontraram nos braços um do outro sem nada a separá-los, compartilhando as sensações de prazer. E Edward fez amor com ela do uma maneira doce, que nunca imaginara ser possível.

Quando alcançaram juntos o clímax, ela sussurrou o nome dele, sabendo que o amava agora mais do que antes.

O que faria sem ele?

Ficaram deitados e abraçados por um longo tempo, en quanto as velas se consumiam. Edward continuava a aca riciá-la nos cabelos e nas costas, puxando-a para mais perto dele, envolvendo-a nos braços. Por fim, ele se sentou, olhando-a com adoração, e murmurou:

— Chegou à hora, _ch__é__rie._

— Sei disso — ela sussurrou e, sem conseguir se conter começou a chorar.

— Bella! O que há de errado?

Ela tentou controlar as lágrimas, mas não conseguiu. O toque gentil dos dedos de Edard em seu rosto só a fazia chorar ainda mais.

— Desculpe-me. Eu apenas... eu apenas não queria que você fosse embora.

— Ir embora? Mas meu amor, pensei que tivesse enten dido!

Ela piscou e olhou para ele.

— Entendido... o quê?

— Eu dei a você minha espada, doce Bella. E, com ela, vai meu coração. Eu lhe disse uma vez que só de sistiria da espada pela mulher que fosse o meu verdadeiro amor, não disse?

Ela assentiu lentamente.

— Amo você, lady Swan. E o amor é mais importante do que qualquer outra coisa. Mais importante que a vida ou a morte... ou o próprio tempo. Eu prefiro morrer a deixá-la, meu amor... Se...

— Se?

— Se você sentir o mesmo — ele murmurou sem olhar para ela, como se estivesse com medo de fitá-la.

Com o coração repleto de felicidade, Bella acariciou-lhe os cabelos.

— Oh, sim. Eu te amo... Oh, Edward, eu te amo de ver dade.

Ele ergueu os olhos, que brilhavam.

— Ah, _ma ch__é__rie, _está dizendo a verdade?

Ela fez um gesto afirmativo.

— Mas, Edward, você pode mesmo ficar? Tem certeza de que quer ficar?

— Eu viveria até mesmo na lua, se fosse ao seu lado, meu amor. — Beijou-a demoradamente, abraçou-a com força e, aninhando-a em seu peito, prosseguiu: — Não tenho laços com o passado que me obriguem a voltar. Sua tia me disse que a decisão de ficar ou de partir era minha. E você mesma me falou que as minhas moedas de ouro valem uma fortuna, Bella, assim posso me manter aqui.

— Eu tenho algumas idéias de como pode ganhar a vida, Bella. Você não é um homem desprovido de habilidades, sabia?

— Não?

Ela beijou-o no queixo.

— Tem certeza de que não se importa em ter uma bruxa na família? — perguntou.

— Se você pode tolerar um mosqueteiro como marido, en tão eu posso aguentar uma bruxa como tia — ele sussurrou.

— Ma... marido?

— _Oui. _Se você me aceitar.

O sorriso de Bella era enorme, e vinha do coração.

— Pode ter certeza de que sim. E... Edward, há outra parceria que eu tenho em mente para nós dois. Além do ca samento, quero dizer.

— Há outra?

— Humm... Podemos conversar sobre isso pela manhã. — Envolveu-o pelo pescoço e ergueu o rosto para outro beijo.

— No fim da manhã — ele sussurrou, abraçando-a.

Edward parou ao lado da esposa diante da porta do es critório que ela mantinha em Newark. Bella dissera que o presente de casamento que queria lhe dar estava ali. Porém, para ele, ao aceitá-lo como marido ela já havia lhe oferecido um presente para a vida toda.

Aos poucos, ele estava se acostumando com o mundo mo derno. Tudo se movia muito rapidamente, mas, com Bella ao seu lado, ele podia se adaptar a qualquer coisa.

Ele a amava, e sabia que jamais lamentaria a decisão de ter ficado com ela. Procurara por uma mulher como ela du rante toda a sua vida. Uma que o amasse como o homem que era, e não por causa de sua posição como mosqueteiro e de sua espada. Tivera que viajar no tempo para encontrá-la, mas o importante é que tinha conseguido e que nunca a deixaria.

Bella abraçou-o pela cintura, sorrindo.

— Aqui está — ela disse, e havia riso em sua voz.

— Onde? — ele perguntou, examinando o corredor em que se encontravam sem ver nada.

— Ali. — Bella apontou para a porta do escritório.

Ele olhou para onde ela indicava e viu uma fita adesiva sobre o vidro da porta.

— Vamos, tire a fita.

Franzindo a testa, Edward estendeu o braço, pegou a ponta da fita e puxou-a lentamente.

Leu as palavras que tinham sido pintadas sobre o vidro e sorriu, com o coração repleto de alegria:

_**INVESTIGA**__**ÇÕ**__**ES DOIS MOSQUETEIROS UM POR TODOS, E TODOS POR UM!**_


End file.
